Hopes and Dreams
by Fallen to Earth
Summary: Immerse yourself in the world of a slave, a tool for destruction. Told in the viewpoint of Yume Kitai, a woman who has incredible abilities, but lacks the power to control her own destiny. Her story of love, betrayal and hate will not be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Hopes and Dreams

If you're reading this now, please forgive me for my mistakes. I don't plan on giving you an excuse like, 'I was too young to know the difference between right and wrong,' because I did. And I'm sorry to tell you this; I don't regret most of it. These events are what made me who I am to this day. I now know that if you actually care about me, you'll see past my faults and see the person I wish to become.

I wrote my experiences down, because I don't plan on telling you about some of the events face-to-face. Also know this, I will not spare you the details of my relationships, since they to, are a part of me.

These are the recollections of Yume Kitai, and how she sacrificed everything to be accepted.

It was ten years ago to this date. Ten years ago when they brought me hear, to the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. I was only a five-year-old child when my family thought I would be more accepted, more appreciated if I was relocated. For many years I had thought that I simply wasn't good enough to be a part of the village hidden in the sand. It tore me up inside.

Since I had no family, I had no home. I lived on the streets for over six months. Begging, stealing, I would do anything for food. The day my life finally turned around was just a regular day. I was running through back alleys, away from an angry baker who was now short a loaf of bread. My bare feet were blistering under the strain of running full speed for minutes on end.

I collapsed with a thud against the barrier surrounding Konoha. I looked down at my meager piece of food with a grin. It was the most I've gotten in weeks. After devouring down the morsel of bread I decided to walk to the river for a quick drink. I exited the alley slowly; you never know what could be waiting for you. Stepping out onto the street I was stopped by a burly man with a silly grin and long flowing hair. He staggered to block my path. He was drunk.

Being late at night I knew that he wasn't going to give me change or a nice place to sleep. Also, I could _see_ that he meant me harm. I don't know how, I just can sense people's emotions. At my young age I could only do this on rare occasions, or else my chakra would drain quickly.

I sized the man up; I had never fought anyone so large before. Of course I scrapped with the other homeless children for food once in a while, but those fights were easy. I gazed up at the looming shadow, his hands outstretched, trying to grab me.

I sidestepped his lunge, forced my right leg up and kicked him sharply in the knee. I had only thought to stall him a moment running by to safety, but a sharp crack told me something more had happened. Whipping my head around I saw the man lying unconscious next to a pool of blood. The blood seeped down the streets and into gutters. The man's leg was bent the wrong way, his bones jabbing out the back of his leg. Being only five years old I had never seen anything so horrible. So I did what any person would do, I went to the bushes and threw up. My legs then felt wobbly, I passed out.

I awoke in a small room, it wasn't overly furnished, but it had the essentials, a bed, dresser, and a window. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of the bed. I wondered what happened the night before that I ended up in a stranger's apartment.

I exited the room slowly, not wanting to alert anyone of my presence. I was clad only in an oversized t-shirt that had seen better days. My own clothes were sitting, washed, on the floor just outside my room. I grabbed them and rushed back into the room to change. I emerged once again, now in my old sweatshirt and shorts. Turning the corner I saw what appeared to be the kitchen.

I had hoped that no one would be home, but I was wrong, someone was there. I dropped to my hands and knees, hoping to crawl past without arousing suspicion. I had made it past hallway and was reaching for the doorknob when I heard the man speak.

"Why hello there, where are you off to in such a hurry? I was going to make breakfast." I stood up with my fists clenched. What was the man doing, helping a poor, street urchin? I took a good look at the man, he was older, about eighteen years old, but I could hardly tell since a mask covered his face. The only thing that set off his age was the expression in his eyes.

"Wh- What do you want?" I said, my voice quivering.

"Well I was going to have some toast with eggs, if that's alright with you, little one?" The man said. I could sense an aura of joy around this person. "How rude of me, I never introduced myself, my name is Hatake Kakashi. What's yours?" He stuck his hand out.

"I'm, I'm Kitai." I said reluctantly.

"Kitai, hope, is it? That is a beautiful name. You know what mine means, scarecrow, pretty neat, huh? Kakashi smiled. I giggled. "So will you join me for some breakfast now, Kitai?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The man, Hatake Kakashi, was one of the first to be genuinely kind to me. He took an interest in me, sheltered me, and maybe even loved me. I was startled by his compassion since I had never really been with other people. I had always been alone.

When he took me to see the Hokage, I was skeptical. He could have easily dropped me off at the Hokage's doorstep, leaving me forever. Instead Kakashi continued to help me. He sat me outside the thin door leading to the office while he conversed.

When Kakashi went in, I could sense he was very hopeful, that comforted me. I could only hear the two's exchanging of greetings before their voices slid into a hush. Oh how I desperately wanted to hear what was going on. I knew that they were talking about my future, about what will become of me. This was the most important moment of my young life. For hours I sat, cross-legged on the hard wooden floor. I forced myself to be patient, but I occasionally paced the short hallway, the anticipation was too much. Finally when the daylight was fading and my eyes were beginning to tire, Kakashi quietly slid out of the room, my fate sealed.

I had no idea what was going through Kakashi's head, although I wanted to know so badly. I looked into his dark eyes. I felt my own eyes tingle. _What was happening?_ The tingling sensation increased until I giggled with the euphoria of it. Kakashi smiled, letting his guard down for a moment. That was all I needed.

Suddenly, a burst of pain, like a searing fire, ripped through my skull. I don't remember much of what happened, I figure I blacked out. I do remember, however, is that I knew every word and idea that occurred in that meeting between Kakashi and the Hokage. I could recall every aspect of my future that they decided. That was the first time I was able to read someone's mind.

I woke back in my temporary bed in Kakashi's home, feeling drained and weak. I could hardly lift the spoon of oatmeal to my trembling lips. Giving up on the oatmeal I fell back onto my pillows.

_I'm going to get my own home. _I had gathered that from Kakashi. _They're buying me an apartment, so I won't bother Kakashi. He's going to be partaking in numerous A-ranked missions now._

_I will work in the flower shop down the road, it's owned by the Yamanakas, and who are they? They were worried about hiring a street kid, especially one so young. If I don't work hard I'll have to find a new job. I will work there for a year or so, until I have learnt to be civil and in control of my rage. What's wrong with my temper? I hardly even remember hurting that guy in the alley…_

_After I'm done with work, I'll be about seven years old. Then I can start my training to become a ninja. Me become a ninja? That's crazy! They don't expect much from me, they just want me to fight obediently and serve Konoha. I'm just a tool to them, just a device for their military use. At least that is better than nothing…_

I was content with that arrangement. Nothing really got me emotional; I was a rather detached child. I suppose my heart was already crushed when I was taken away from my three siblings. They had meant the world to me. Now the only person that somewhat mattered to me was Kakashi, and he was sending me away too. I would do as he said, without any resistance.

The next Monday I was given the keys to my apartment. It was block three, on the first floor. I guess they didn't trust a five year old with too many stairs. It's odd enough that a child was given an apartment. It was a small place, only two rooms and one bathroom. The kitchen consisted of a half-sized fridge, sink and stove.

There was a small stepladder that I would need to reach most things, since I was eyelevel with the counters. I was intelligent for my age, I figured out how to use the appliances without much difficulty. My bedroom had a small futon and a window overlooking the main street. I only had one item that I brought with me, a small red teddy bear. Kakashi had bought it for me when I depleted my chakra reading his mind. I had learnt I was out cold for four days, a ridiculous amount of time.

There was only one problem with my arrangements. I had no food or money, and my work wasn't supposed to start for another three days. I didn't want to disappoint anyone by stealing or begging for food, so I went hungry. By the time my shift rolled around, I was the saddest most pathetic thing that had ever walked into the shop. I'm still surprised to this day that they didn't take one look at me and throw me out. I guess Kakashi bribed them a bit, since they kept me on staff.

I was disappointed that Kakashi never did visit me. I rarely saw him, and when I did we never spoke. It was as if he was forced to ignore me, either that, or I was worth nothing to him as well.

My job was simple, help Ino. Ino was the daughter of the Yamanakas. Her job was to collect flowers from the gardens out back and make some simple arrangements from them. Here is one thing I learnt about working with Yamanaka Ino, do not upstage her in any way. It is just better to be part of the background, obediently doing what she says.

For a four year old, she sure was demanding. I didn't even think that kids that age could pick flowers properly, let alone arrange them. She had a talent for it. So I would quietly sit in the back, piecing flowers together into pots, whilst she ranted on and on about her new friends and how she was going to be an amazing ninja one day. All I could do was sit and listen.

After about a year of my simple routine, go to work, get paid, buy food, eat, sleep, I started experimenting with my abilities. I already knew I could sense people's emotions and that I could read minds, although that was dangerous and left me with little or no remaining chakra. I thought _what if I could combine the two? _And from that idea sprung my new technique. When I first attempted to do what people _thought_ I should do without them telling me, I only managed on complimenting Ino's new haircut without her pointing it out. But after a while, I could know exactly what to do or say before the person even knew they that they wanted me to it. Let's just say I never have to worry about awkward conversations, since I always have the perfect remark or answer. This also made me seem like the perfect child.

"She has an uncanny ability, that child," that is what Ino's mother told the Hokage the first time he checked in. I was overjoyed, _maybe now I could stop this pathetic pity job_. He knelt down and looked me straight in the eye and told me I could start my ninja training now. Looking back on those days I realize he probably knew of my bizarre powers. Unlocking their secrets would take time, but I was ready for it.

_I would do anything to make people acknowledge me as someone with a purpose…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

I started my schooling on my seventh birthday. It was the greatest gift I could have ever asked for, since my previous birthdays had brought nothing but heartbreak. I was incredibly nervous, beads of sweat trickled down my small forehead as I got ready to depart. I decided on my ninja apparel.

I chose a black kimono, cut short at the knees, with an intricate flame design stitched into the sides. I had saved much of my money for this outfit, money that was supposed to be used for food. I pulled on some pants underneath the kimono and fastened my jet black hair into a high ponytail, my bangs protruding underneath my red hair band. I was ready.

The walk to the academy was a short one; I just had to walk down Main Street, past the flower shop and then take a left about two blocks down. I arrived there a whole thirty minutes before even the sensei arrived.

I took a seat on an old swing that was tied to a tree across from the front entrance. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon, and the sky was a fading from pink to blue. The doors reflecting the morning light looked welcoming and intimidating all at the same time. I was nervous, more nervous than I'd ever been before. If I succeed at this, maybe then someone would care about me, someone would love me.

I twisted around on the swing, enjoying the rusty squeaking it was making. I turned another 180 degrees to face the road and I saw a familiar face walking across. It was Kakashi. It took all of my strength not to run to him and give his a great big hug. I knew if he still cared about me he would have visited long ago. So I remained fixed to the swing, tears sliding down my cheeks. I don't know what force took place that day, but as I continued to stare at Kakashi's masked face, he turned and looked straight at me. His ninja headband covered his right eye.

The look he gave me practically bled with sorrow and regret. His eye burned with the immense feeling that was rushing through them. I knew something had happened to him, something that was so awful that words could not even begin to describe his sadness. He wasn't the same young man I once knew, he was different, more detached than before; definitely not the same man.

Once Kakashi was out of sight, I returned my thoughts back to my training, my future. I knew I had to leave all thoughts of that man behind if I was ever to become a powerful ninja.

As the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, students started to arrive. The ones in my age group were slowly sliding their feet next to their parents'. Each and every one of them had one or two hands wrapped around their own protectively as they entered the school.

At that moment I realized how I longed for that kind of parental guidance. I hardly even remembered my own parents now; I don't think that they ever did care about me anyway.

I sat still on the swing, watching the young children being guided through the doors, and then I heard a sound behind me. "Are you alone too?" The voice asked pitifully. I nodded slowly, not turning around. "Me too, nobody ever pays attention to me, I wish I had parents like that." It was a boy not much younger than me, say about six and as I spun around I noticed. It was Uzumaki Naruto. He was known as the nine-tailed fox kid to the adults of the village. I could sense their fear when he approached, I could also sense his sadness.

I stood from the swing, and looked into Naruto's eyes. He was staring past me, at the children and their parents, longing. He looked up at me, his brilliant azure eyes meeting my pale violet ones. He managed a weak smile, asking, "Are you going to be a ninja someday too?"

I told him I was going to be one of the best, so that people would realize I was worth something, that I had a purpose. He just grinned at me and said, "You and I are the same you know. I'm going to be Hokage someday. That way people will also realize that I'm worth something. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?" I whispered my name to him, suppressing tears. I had no idea this child was so alone, so much like me. I knew we would get along.

We walked together into the academy, talking of our favorite foods, our hobbies, all of that stuff. It was nice, being able to talk to someone and not have to use my 'abilities' to say the right thing. We entered the classroom, the seat lined up, all facing the front. Iruka-sensei was welcoming students and greeting parents. Naruto and I quietly slipped to the back of the class without arousing suspicion.

As time wore on, many other young kids entered and took their seats. I recognized Ino, from my many months of working with her, and Haruno Sakura, Ino's best friend at the time.

Behind them sat Nara Shikamaru, a boy I admired for his discreet intellect. Next to him was Akimichi Choji, the boy who was ALWAYS at the store when I bought my daily food. Other than those four, I didn't know anyone.

There was another girl; she had short dark purple hair and pupil-less eyes. I guessed she was from the Hyuuga clan. She had her pale eyes glued to Naruto. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Some people were so strange.

Iruka-sensei was just beginning to start the day's lessons when a young boy came hopping in. He was short with spiky black hair. He had a huge grin on his face and pranced proudly into the room. I could hear the giggles of numerous girls around the classroom. So this was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Ino had told me all about how amazing he was.

I took one glance at him and sighed, too cocky. He put his hand behind his head and started muttering excuses for his tardiness to Iruka-sensei. As he walked up the rows to take his seat he got a number of high-fives from various classmates. I could tell he was the popular guy.

Starting the class, Iruka-sensei noticed that Naruto wasn't sitting in the spot he was assigned, so he called out, "Has anyone seen Naruto? I'm really not in the mood for his pranks today." I looked quizzically at Naruto who slunk in his seat and blushed fiercely. I sighed and raised my hand.

"He's right here Iruka-sensei," I called out. I hoisted Naruto to his feet so he could face Iruka. He looked puzzled. Naruto had never sat next to anyone willingly before, who was this?

"I see… my apologies Naruto, but you should be in your seat. Although it seems you made a friend, so I guess you can sit there, if you behave." Iruka-sensei asked, "and who do we have here, a new face in my classroom? Could you stand and introduce yourself?" Iruka asked nicely. I stood moving to the isle so people could have a good look at me.

"Hello, my name is Kitai. I come from the village hidden in the sand. I was brought here when I was just five years old. I plan to study and train hard so I can become one of the greatest ninja this village has ever seen." I explained proudly. I knew that would impress the sensei, but instead I could sense an aura of fear surrounding him.

He laughed nervously, welcoming me, and then started the lesson. I sat down slowly, why was he afraid of me? Was it something I said? I put my face down letting the shadows cover my tearing eyes. Naruto leaned close to me, he put his arm around me and said, "Don't you worry, you'll get used to it." I didn't know what he meant then, but now it is clearer than daylight. I was alone; I needed to come to that realization, and fast.

The day wore on, being in a class with younger students (I was seven, the rest were averaging about 5.) I became bored with the lesson plans. I had learnt about basic combat techniques and about the pride of the village. The only thing that intrigued me was the lesson on chakra.

I had always thought it was just energy or magic running through us all. Now it had a name, and you could harness it. At about two o'clock Naruto took out a long straw and some shreds of paper. He chewed the paper up and blew it through the straw, directly onto the board Iruka-sensei was writing on! I was appalled. How could he disrespect the sensei like that?

I heard the rest of the class giggle and squirm and I figured these were some of the pranks Naruto was famous for. After four more spit-balls I decided I wanted in on the fun too. I grabbed the straw from him and a piece of paper. An idea then came to me. What if I were to combine this _chakra_ with a piece of paper?

So I summoned up the power inside of me and… _whoosh!_ The paper came blasting out of the straw; it collided with the board, sending out shockwaves that vibrated through the floor. A small cloud of dust appeared and when it cleared, a crater the size of a golf ball was imbedded in the wall. Oops.

The class went silent, the only sound that could be heard was a faint buzz, and it sounded kind of like a beetle, how odd. The sensei turned slowly, eyes wide. I turned my weirdbpower on full blast; I needed to know what the class thought of that. I picked up on a few thoughts.

_Who did that?_

_Was that a jutsu?_

_If that was Naruto I'm going to kick the snot out of him._

_Damn. That was a serious blast of chakra, and it came straight from that Kitai girl. She's trouble. _I had a strong notion that that was Iruka-sensei, and I had just made a huge mistake. "Um… Kitai? Could I speak with you after class?" Iruka asked, his teeth clenched. He placed both of his hands on the board, and within moments, the crater was gone, along with all the spit-balls. I slunk down into my seat, my face flushed and my chakra depleted. I didn't know if I could stay conscious the rest of the day.

Finally, classes ended. Naruto offered to walk me home, but I reminded him that I had to speak with sensei. He understood and waved to me goodbye. I put my books and loose pages in my old backpack and approached Iruka. He smiled tentatively at me and told me to take a seat.

After I was seated, he asked me if I knew what I had done that day. I told him I just wanted to fit in. My eyes were tearing, but I forced them back. I was not going to look like a pathetic child in front of my sensei. My head was clouded and I was starting to get dizzy, the effects of having little or no chakra. He started lecturing me about class discipline and chakra restraints, but I was just focusing on staying awake. Finally he knelt down in front of me and asked if I was okay. I was about to answer when the whole academy started to shake. I was thrown of balance and hit the floor roughly. Iruka dashed out the door, telling me to hide beneath one of the desks. I obliged.

I sat curled up under that desk for what seemed like hours, forcing away the black spots that continuously clouded my vision. Occasionally I heard shouts and explosions in the hallway outside the class. I was afraid, what was happening? Suddenly a man burst in his face covered by a white mask with strange patterns on it.

He was an ANBU ninja, the best of the best, and he was covered in blood. He staggered down to his knees, the mask sliding off of his face. He had a huge gash stretching from eyebrow to jaw line.

With his eyes dimming, he uttered a single word, "you."

He took a final gasp of air then collapsed, a thin smoke trailing out of his body. I was horrified. I hadn't ever seen someone die before, and I hadn't even seen blood all that often, but this man was dead. I just sat there cowering when a long shadow appeared in the doorway. I just curled myself up tighter, hoping I was just hallucinating, I wasn't.

The figure stepped over the body and towards me. My eyes were tightly closed, so I didn't realize the person was right next to me. They simply whispered in my ear, "You are the one, Kitai of the sand. Come with me and I will make you strong." I dared a peek at the source of the voice. My head slowly turned and I gasped as I looked into two snake-like eyes. The held so much hate, so much malice that I used up the remaining chakra trying to assess his soul.

All I remember before I blacked out is the man scooping me up, his long black hair falling softly across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I had a dream that night it went something like this:

_I was in Konoha, the sky was grey, the earth black. I was going in to work. I moved almost as though in water, slowly and heavily. Walking was difficult, as though I had a fifty pound pair of shoes on. Never the less I continued, eventually making my way to the door._

_Just as I was about to enter, it slammed shut, leaving me in the cold gloom. I could see faces in the window, angry, fearful faces. I turned and tried the academy, knowing Naruto would be there to sort this out. _

_I reached the academy, hardly able to move. I shuffled to the familiar swing and waited for Naruto. When he appeared I saw anger in his eyes. He was shaking his head; pointing to the forehead protector I was wearing. I took it off, and ran my hand against its cold metal surface. It was damaged. A thin line ran from the left to the right, slashing the leaf symbol in half, a traitor's symbol._

_I tried to explain to my friend that I knew nothing of this, but he just raised his hand, with long curved claws at the end of each finger. His hand came crashing down, ripping down my cheek. I could feel the sting, the blood oozing down my neck._

_Naruto just laughed, and leaped away. I was crushed, my best friend, my only friend, left me. I ran into the academy, hoping someone could explain what was going on. I came to the classroom, searching for a familiar face. It was empty, save for one._

_It was the dead ANBU ninja, who was slowly rising, his face sheered off. All that remained were portions of a burnt skull, beckoning to me. I lashed out, hoping to hit him away, but he just grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. My face was less than an arms length away; I expected a cruel hit, or a foreboding message._

_Suddenly, a huge snake erupted from the ANBU, tearing his skin and leaving it in a mutilated heap on the ground. The snake wrapped around my frail body, which was unable to move. I felt its tongue run down my jaw line, its teeth raking against my cheek. _

_I started to cry, letting the tears slip down, unable to hold them back. It wouldn't be long before I was eaten. I braced myself for the attack, but it never came. I opened one of my tightly closed eyes and tried to locate the snake. It was gone. The coils surrounding my body were just my own arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, and the tongue… was a hand, caressing my cheek._

My eyes followed the arm to the beholder. It was the same man that had taken me from the war zone. His snakelike eyes were studying me, probing my mind. His thin mouth curled into a slight smirk and he said, "You'll do just fine."

I sat huddled by my bed for ages, hours, days, months, who knows? I was paralyzed with fear, not able to move or think properly. Guards would come in and out, throwing food and drink my way. I would look at the food, but make no move to take it. The guards did this every two hours, and my reaction was always the same. Occasionally children would come in, trying to persuade me to come out, play with them. I would give them a blank stare and continue my rocking. All my mind could register were the sighs and the insults that were thrown at me. The guards would call me a pathetic coward and wonder why their master was putting so much time into me. The children were jealous of the attention I was receiving. They would prod and kick me, calling me a comatose little brat. Eventually I started to stir to my senses. I began to eat, gnawing at bread pieces, and sipping stagnant water. The guards still thought I was useless, even though I was more wary of my surroundings. They would slap me and push me, daring me to fight back. I was still shaky from the nightmare, so I just quivered and whined. This abuse wore on. A little while later I decided I couldn't take it. I would fight back, with my own means. The next guard to walk in was just like the last, abusive, mean and cold-hearted. As he was walking back out of the door, I probed his mind. …_still as rock… four days… experiments…no use…_ I couldn't extract full sentences in my current condition, but I knew something strange was happening here. So if I wasn't responsive, I wasn't useful. Maybe if I didn't do what they wanted, they would take me home. So I reverted back to my earlier state, blank. I started to withdraw into my own mind. I created my own world in which I was ruler. I could do anything, create anything, and even destroy anything. It made the imprisonment a little bit easier to live through. I had decided I would like to be in a lush green field, absolutely covered with beautiful white flowers. I wanted a huge cherry blossom tree to be sheltering me from the cool breeze. I willed it, so it was there. With my eyes shut tightly I began my daydream. It was so peaceful there, no anger, fighting or pain, just existence. I was deep in this state when a muffled cry shocked my awake. My eyes were open, but the beautiful field and tree didn't go away. I rubbed my eyes, checking again, but they remained. The guard that was startled by the discovery ran out of the door, shouting to his master. I was shocked. I could my dreams become a reality? I grasped a small daffodil that was growing near by. It felt real, it smelt real, was it really real? I shut my eyes again and wished it gone. When I reopened my eyes, all that was left in my hand was a single petal. The flower was gone. I giggled with delight, running through the contained grass, rolling through the flowers. They were mine, I owned them all, and no one would take them. I had just had begun to climb the tree when I heard a slow clapping coming from behind me. I hopped down from the branch and turned to see who was intruding my space. It was the same man who was at the academy. He had long black hair that reached almost to his waist and pale, pale skin. He had a long, thin mouth and a malicious smile. The strangest thing about him though, was his eyes. They were snakes eyes. I gasped in horror, falling to my knees before the creature. He just watched me, savoring his empowerment over me. Finally he spoke in a strange hiss, "My, my, it seems that you have quite the array of abilities Kitai. You are far superior to the other ninja of your village. Be my pupil, study advanced ninja arts, become powerful. With me as your mentor, you will be unstoppable. Imagine, unyielding power. People will look up to you, admire you," his voiced dropped to a whisper, "respect you." My eyes shot up, full of interest, I rose to my feet. My new master put his hand on my shoulder. I gave a small smile and wiped my eyes. The man spoke again, "I am Orochimaru, one of the great Sannin, your new master." Orochimaru, I had heard that name before, spoken only in the minds of elite ninja in Konoha. _Was he once a ninja there too?_ If he was a Sannin, he must have valuable knowledge. I was ready to give him my all. I would be a fighter. He pulled something from behind his back, a forehead protector. It was similar to the leaf village one, same symbol, but this one had one difference, there was a scratch, dividing it in half. I strapped it onto my head, "thank you, Orochimaru-sama." 


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I had just got home and was beginning to feed my dogs when a comrade of my appeared at my side. He was sweating and short of breath.

"There's be- been a raid, at the academy!" He said, before beckoning me to come. I grabbed my ANBU mask and went to the academy, hoping the children were all safe.

Appearing at the gates, I saw that the situation as much worse than I thought. The city walls behind the academy were being crushed by a fifty foot tall snake. There was at least fifteen other ANBU there already, so I rushed into the academy to help the fight in there.

Bursting through the doors I saw five enemy ninja; the fight would end quickly. Yamato and I teamed up, taking down one without much difficulty. A shuriken thrown there and a jutsu aimed there, the enemy retreated. We had been fighting for less than an hour, _what had made them retreat?_ The remaining ANBU went outside to take down the snake; I went to help as well. By the time I got there, it was already a smoldering heap on the ground. _So much for a challenge…_

We had lost one good man in the fight. We must have missed a ninja when we went to fight the snake, since he was killed after the main battle. I cursed the enemy for bringing this upon our peaceful village. I roughly poured the bag of dog food and grabbed a book, settling down on the couch to read. I had only been reading half an hour before someone knocked on the door. It was Sarutobi Asuma, with a summons from the Hokage himself. I thanked Asuma, noticing a bloodied bandage on his left arm. _So that ninja wasn't the only one to get hurt._

When I arrived at the Hokage's office I was instantly told to have a seat. I wondered what the problem could have been. I leant forward, "did something happen in that raid Hokage-sama?" My arms clenched on the seat armrests. _Please tell me that none of the children were hurt!_

"Yes, something did happen. It was… it was Kitai, she was taken by the enemy." He said with some difficulty. It took all my willpower not to shout out and erupt in a raged fury. _How could another person be taken from me, first my team, then her? _

"What do you mean sir? Classes were dismissed, weren't they?" My voice rising.

"We have reason to believe that she was being kept after classes, for civil disturbance." The Hokage answered. I couldn't believe it; she wouldn't go willingly with a stranger, would she?

"But, but Kitai is strong, she wouldn't just let anybody take her away, right?" I prayed that perhaps she had the willpower to escape.

"Yes, she is strong, but her captor is stronger."

"Well? Who is it?"

"Please brace yourself Kakashi. She was taken by Orochimaru." I was stunned, _Orochimaru?_ That was impossible; he had left the village years ago, after being rejected the position of Hokage. He was an evil man, who was known to experiment on children. Him having Kitai… could be catastrophic.

"We have to go after her!" I stated, standing up.

"Have a seat Kakashi, we both know that is an impossible task. Here, read these." He said, passing me a number of scrolls. I opened the first one, labeled _Biography._ It listed all aspects about her, her age, height, weight, eye colour, hair colour, etc. I skimmed the parts about her staying with me and her years working at the flower shop. I paused when I got to a section on her family.

_Mother: Karura (deceased)_

_Father: Fourth Kazekage_

_Brother(s): Kankorou, Gaara_

_Sister: Temari _

She was directly related to the Kazekage? I had been told that she was the daughter of a poor farmer, who couldn't afford to take care of another child. I read on, studying the reason why she was abandoned. It read that she was a failed experiment of some kind, too dangerous to stay in Sunagakure.

I put the scroll down and grabbed another. This one was labeled: Abilities. I knew she was capable of some amazing things, but special abilities? I opened the scroll carefully.

_Genjutsu – Highly capable of flawless illusions_

_Mind reading – Can probe minds _

_Emotional sensing – senses emotion, useful in combat for locating enemy_

_Foresight – (limited) ability to predict outcomes_

_Other abilities may arise as subject matures_

I skimmed the rest, taking in the information. _Was this girl an experiment?_ It seemed to me she was bred as a weapon. I grasped another scroll. This one was labeled: Experiment.

_Before birth, Chiyo of the sand fused the Shukaku to her twin, Gaara. The experiment was originally supposed to create the ultimate ninja team for the village's defense, but it backfired. Kitai, was not affected directly by the demon, however as time progressed, she displayed a number of dangerous techniques in order to get what she desired._

_On rare occasions, the pair would put others in harms way to reach their goals. Both of the twins' powers increased when they were in the company of one another. As a result, the more dominant of the two, Kitai, was removed from Sunagakure, exiled. _

There was also an excerpt on Gaara.

_There have been many attempts on his life, but all have failed. The demon, Shukaku has given him the ability to manipulate sand, whether this is on his own accord is unknown. After one of the assassins was defeated by the boy, he seemed to grow more aggressive and forceful. Even his siblings grow fearful of him…_

I threw the scroll down, disgusted at what I was reading. _How could they use children in such a way?_ "Now you see, it was never the Kazekage's intention to let her live. She was sent here to die, but I suppose they never counted on a caring member of Konoha to intervene, now did they?" The Hokage said, with a grim smile.

"Maybe I should have just struck her down then…" I said angrily.

"DON'T YOU SAY SUCH THINGS," The Hokage bellowed, "I know you've been through a lot, but regretting the past and not acknowledging the present…" He shook his head.

"Forgive me…"

"Now please, don't go after her. She was never fated to live a happy life. We must abide to the wishes of her father, and let her go."

"Will I ever see her again?" I asked hopefully.

"She's a strong girl, I'm sure that you'll meet again." The Hokage said with a smile. _That meeting might not be as pleasant as he would like, if she is under Orochimaru's teachings…_


	6. Chapter 6

KITAI'S P.O.V.

The years passed by slowly under Orochimaru's guidance. There was always something to learn, a new jutsu to master. I was given a room in the mansion that Orochimaru called his village. There were others there too, small children with odd abilities. I didn't see them much; Orochimaru discouraged socializing within his walls. I suppose that was to keep me focused.

Every morning, however, was the same. I would wake up at five and roll over to see a tall silhouette leaning comfortably against my doorframe. He would just be staring ahead, until I sat up. When I did so, he said, "training is in one hour," then left. Of course, I never became unsettled by the thought that a grown man possibly watched me sleep, he'd done that since I was I was too young to even suspect foul play. So I just became a routine.

There was one time when he was not there when I awoke. I had slept in a whole hour and there was no breakfast waiting for me. I was eight at the time.

I had spent hours searching for someone, anyone. The whole house was empty. The next day, they returned. Bloodstained and battered, each member of the village stumbled in and collapsed in their rooms. I sat by the front door, awaiting Orochimaru's return. I depended on him for stability, as he in turn would depend on me.

He finally came in, with not a scratch on him. He was tired though, exhausted to the point of collapse. When he did fall, I caught him and lowered my master to the ground. What could have happened that made my team suffer so much? Of course I later learned that they had attempted a raid on Konoha, the first of many. Orochimaru could not have me die, so he had left me. I was a step up from all the other pawns he had at his disposal, I was like the queen, the most lethal weapon on a chess board.

I sat by his bed, watching him come in and out of consciousness. He would dream occasionally too, dream about me mostly, and his revenge. It was then I realized how important I really was. Without me, Orochimaru-sama would have to find someone else to do what I do, which is damn near impossible. My purpose is one that many others want.

Take Kabuto for instance. That jealous little kid has tried to kill me more times that I can count. Although I am already much, much stronger than him and he is five years my senior. There are others too, but I never had the chance to find out their names. They would pass me in the halls, proudly showing off their sound headbands, which they acquire when Orochimaru decides they are ready. That is one thing that really ticked me off, the fact that they had their headbands when I was obviously so much better.

I brought this up once to Orochimaru during one of my lunch breaks. He chuckled and patted me on the back telling me to be patient. Of course he said it in a way that warned me never to ask again, so that was that. Although, he never said I couldn't read his mind to find out about it. Apparently I was to be given the final exam on my twelfth birthday, four years from them, and it wouldn't be easy. It involved becoming a killer, a stone-cold killer. I wasn't fazed by this; I had honed my emotions so I never showed my true feelings. Only occasionally as a child I would awake from a nightmare screaming and weeping, but it would never be long before I was lulled back to sleep by my master. If he ever left my side was a mystery.

I rarely ever thought of Konoha anymore, but one night I did. It was a summer night, one so hot that I had thrown my blankets off and lay in just my nightdress. I remember this because when I awoke I recall actually feeling self-conscious of my master in the doorway. I was eleven. It still makes me laugh when I think about how he smirked, realizing how I felt and knowing I was growing up.

My thoughts of Konoha weren't about the people I'd known or the lessons I'd learned. My thoughts were much more practical. I wondered how easy it would be to defeat them. I could imaging that bossy little Ino, getting her mind torn to shreds by my illusions, or that cocky little Sasuke… although I had over-thought something about Uchiha Itachi going nuts and exterminating his clan. Maybe Sasuke's mind was already in tatters, if he wasn't dead. I giggled all the way to the training grounds and up until Orochimaru-sama asked to be let in on the joke. I just asked him, "How easily could I destroy a leaf?"

"For you my pet, almost any one of those ninja would be dust in mere moments. You are near unstoppable."

Later I found out that if I remained in Konoha I would probably be an ANBU squad leader. That was an incredulous feat, one not even surpassed by the nut job Uchiha. But that day I had an even more difficult task, obtaining my sound headband.

It was my twelfth birthday, and I was finally ready to undergo my test. When I awoke, Orochimaru-sama told me to skip breakfast and come immediately to the training grounds with him. I quickly changed into my loose uniform, a cotton tunic with knee-cut trousers, and followed.

The training grounds had been modified for the tests. All of the trees had been cleared out, and the lush grass replaced with sand. There were large circles imprinted into the ground, marking different aspects of my training. Orochimaru handed me some water, which I guzzled down readily. It must have contained a serum of some sort, since I suddenly felt alert and strong. My master guided me into the first circle.

"Today marks your passage into the sound village. For years now you have been training and preparing yourself to serve under me. Now is your chance to prove your worth," Orochimaru began, "In this test, you will undergo three tasks. The first of which is to simply create a believable scenario to get every ninja in the mansion out here, ready for battle." I was puzzled, when would I ever need that in a real fight?

Regardless, I summoned up the chakra within me and imagined. I thought up a few explosions down the road from our village, followed by numerous shouts. Then there would be four ANBU squads rushing to surround the house, fully armed, of course. To everyone sitting around inside, it would appear that we were done for. I created an image of myself to run in, battered and bloodied, to warn everyone of the upcoming danger. Soon after, an ANBU would take a kunai and stab me through the chest, confirming the dangers.

I felt a wave of chakra leave me, and then I reopened my eyes. I heard the sounds I imagined; saw my own blood splattering against the window, and then they came. First Kabuto, who was screaming like a little girl for Orochimaru, then the four with the curse marks came morphing through the gate, fear in their eyes. The rest soon followed, kunai drawn and ready for a fight. One of the younger boys, who had just reached Orochimaru and I, stepped forward.

"What kind of technique is this? You were dead. I saw you with my own eyes, and now the ANBU are attacking our hidden village. What is going on?"

Orochimaru stepped forward, silencing the boy, "relax, this is all just part of the exam for little Kitai over here. The ANBU aren't attacking, it's just genjutsu," Orochimaru walked over to me, "Flawless illusion, very good." The rest of the ninja just stood, dumbstruck. Then one of them performed a few quick handsigns, dissolving the illusion.

"Hn. It appears it was just genjutsu. Very good Kitai, you have fooled us all." The man said, bowing then turning back to the house. The others followed his example then left.

"Part one complete," Orochimaru-sama declared, "how did that feel, bringing fear to your comrades, having them completely in your power?"

I stood silent for a moment then whispered, "Phenomenal."

Orochimaru gave one of his famous smirks and said, "I thought as much, are you ready for the next test?" A gave a nod. "Good, your next test is to simply read my mind."

Is that it? I had done that thousands of times in training, was there some kind of trick? I nodded slowly, mentally forming the handsigns needed. I obtained the stance and focused my chakra.

I activated the jutsu, "Nentou tansa no jutsu! (Mind-probe technique)" My eyes began to swirl with violet and silver flecks. The world went black, I was inside his mind. Slowly a light started to glow. I appeared to be standing on an endless lake that stretched on forever. I paced the lake in small circles, bracing myself. With a mind as unstable as my master's, anything could appear.

Suddenly, the water beneath me began to shudder and I was finding it difficult to keep my balance. A large ripple in the water came rushing towards me, water spraying on either side. As it approached closer and closer I resumed my defensive stance. Even if this was just a thought, it could be part of my test.

I was just about to leap out of the way of the hidden threat when it stopped. The wave retreated back under the surface of the water. I knew better than to let my guard down, so I took a few steps back. Suddenly there was a rush of water flying at me. The spray stung my face and blinded me. It took me a few moments to perform a shielding jutsu. When my vision cleared, I saw something that stopped me cold.

It was a huge snake, easily one hundred feet high, with huge fangs dripping with venom. I could faintly see my horrified face reflected in their deathly gleam, for each fang shone like newly polished silver.

I was frozen in place. The snake was my only known weakness, which is why I would never oppose Orochimaru-sama. Looking up at the huge beast, I knew this was the end of me, it would devour me and spit up my bones, and I would forever rot in my master's subconscious.

I rocked back on my heels, and then fell forward to my knees, slowly sinking into the lake, the water, which before was blue and pure, had changed consistency and now resembled blood. Before I completely lost it I performed the releasing hand signs and returned to my bodily state.

When I gained my sight back I was kneeling in front of Orochimaru-sama, begging, like a dog. There were tears running down my face and I was near hysterics. Orochimaru looked down at my pathetic form and scoffed. He reached out and tilted my face up towards him, "you have passed this test, but always remember this: The great will always fall, and you belong to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey people, I fixed up the earlier chapters. It took a while, sorry. I've been really engrossed in my other story _**

**_Well I've got a new addition here, I've added a little more humor and gore. Everything I look for in a story._**

**_I don't own Naruto, please review!!!_**

* * *

Why he always had to reduce me to quivering masses every time I showed some kind of skill, I never did figure out. But, man, he did it a lot. Luckily for me the third part of my test was to take place the next day, so I could recover from my little... episode.

I was hauled to my feet by Orochimaru-sama, and half-dragged back into the house. Kabuto-kun was waiting by the door to take me down to my room for the rest of day, with a pathetic smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes weakly as he began his sucking up routine to master.

I was handed off to Kabuto-kun and he had a little trouble holding me up. That wuss was completely useless. If he wasn't so sly and such a great medic-nin, I'm sure he would've been killed ages ago.

As soon as the door was shut behind us, and Orochimaru-sama had returned outside, Kabuto-kun turned to me. "Alright, Kitai-chan, you can get up now. He's gone." I sighed and stood, brushing off my knees.

"Geez, I thought he'd never leave, I hate that act," I said, fixing my hair. Yes, all that was an act. Orochimaru-sama loves people who bow down to him and quiver at his feet, so that's what I do. His little attempts at scaring me silly occur so frequently that I can see them coming a mile away, and I lost my fear of snakes when I was eight.

Oh course, Kabuto-kun knows I only act, someone with the skill level that I have wouldn't be reduced to nothing with a little genjutsu. I did, however, swear him to secrecy about it. If he tells, I tell all the sound genin that he has a shrine to Orochimaru-sama hidden away in his closet.

I walk over to the kitchen to grab a sandwich, pushing Zaku out of the way. He'll stare at the fridge for half and hour, then decide that he's actually not that hungry after all. I needed to grab my food then get down to my room quickly, because if Orochimaru-sama was to walk in then, I'd be busted.

I fixed the sandwich, then bolted. I could sense my master's chakra approaching the door and I knew he'd go down and check to see if I was alright. So I ran down the hall, down the brief flight of stairs and through the creepy corridor. My room was the third on the right, and interestingly enough, that was the largest room. Do you sense a little bit of favoritism? Because I do.

I don't blame my master for thinking I'm the greatest thing that's happened since immortality. I have the potential to become one of the greatest ninja in history.

I reached my room, and threw myself on the bed. It was small, but so was I. I was only five feet tall and weighed eighty pounds. I covered up my chakra, so he'd think I was on the verge of unconsciousness... that sick jerk. Then I thought, why not use a little genjutsu to make myself look... a little bit worse for wear.

A few minutes later, Orochimaru-sama slips in, to see me tossing and turning in cold sweat. He mutters under his breath something about training then feels my forehead. He then shakes his head then exits, calling out to Kabuto to help me.

Kabuto-kun enters about five seconds later, hands in his pockets and yawning. "You really love making me come down here, don't you?"

I cancel the illusion and sit up, "Of course I do, Kabuto-kun. You're my best friend in the whole world!" I give him a big hug, which I know annoys the hell out of him. He pushes me off and glares mockingly. I know earlier I wrote that I hated Kabuto, but over the years we've grown pretty close. Him along with Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. There are others, but I don't know them too well.

Such as the 'Sound five.' They all hate my guts. They were among the children who first met me when I was brought here, you know... the ones who hit me. They act like they're so high and mighty because they have the curse seal, well I bet one day I'll get one too, then let's see them look down on me.

"So, what's new with you?" I ask Kabuto.

He shrugs looks around my room, "Not too much. I've got to check out the chuunin exams in a few months, look out for the competition. You know, you've got some pretty strange stuff in here," he remarks, adjusting his glasses.

I look around. My room has all my artwork posted in it. My sketches and paintings of my dreams mostly. I guess you could say my sub-conscious is a little morbid. Skulls, blood and battles plague my walls. I smile at Kabuto-kun, "you know, you can have one if you like, I'm running out of space." He mock gags, then walks over to my dresser, which conveniently harbors my MP3 player.

"Get your filthy hands off of that!" I yell at him, he just smirks and starts flipping through my playlists.

"Heh, what kind of music do you listen to?" Kabuto scoffs and puts it down, turning for the door. "Well I've got to tell Orochimaru-sama that you're fine now," he rolls his eyes, exiting my room.

I smirk and turn to the sandwich I left on my desk, I sure was hungry. I scarfed it down and decided to do some reading. 'The history and theory of ninjutu' was lying open on my floor from earlier that week. I was never one for ninjutsu, my theory is that if your opponent can't move, you've won. So basically mess with their mind and you're set! I suppose I was a little twisted that way.

I spent the next couple hours finishing up that scroll before turning in early. It was eight thirty, and the next test started at dawn. I set my alarm clock for five o'clock and flicked off the lights.

The next morning I spent a quick ten minutes sharpening my kunai and my two knives. I had to be ready for whatever this test could bring. I threw my hair in the gravity-defying ponytail it usually sits in and circled my eyes in black makeup. It was my signature look, just like how master thinks two purple streaks down his nose looks good.

By five thirty I was ready and out in the training grounds going through my morning exercises. A couple laps, a few sit-ups and pushups, then taijutsu for half and hour. I knew I wouldn't be able to go through all of it, but I mananged to fit in fifteen minutes of taijutsu before I saw master walking down the path.

He was dragging one of the people he kept holed up in his experimental room behind him. I had a pretty good idea what I was supposed to do.

Orochimaru-sama came up to me, "well, you sure recovered well. Are you prepared for your next test?"

I gave a weak smile, nodding. "Well in that case, we'll begin. I want you to kill this man."

I arched my eyebrow, expecting more. "You will slash his throat in ten minutes. During those ten minutes, he has the chance to talk you out of it.

Now I got it, he was going to make me pity this man, so then spare his life. I smirked, I would not fall for it. This was a man who was likely a petty criminal, who was worth nothing and was surely a failed experiment.

I sat on a nearby log and took out my knives. They could use a little more sharpening. I tried to tune out the pathetic grovelling of the man before me.

"Please Kitai-sama, listen to my prayer, I have a family. I was a chuunin back in Konoha many years ago, please let me return. I will swear to secrecy, I swear..." and on he went.

Man did this tire me out, I hate pathetic weasels like this, so what if he has a family, we all _had_ a family at one point, but you don't see me whinning about it. I only had to outlast this for another minute, but it was driving me crazy.

I looked up at the house, Kabuto was starring my way and gave a small wave and a thumbs up before turning away. Man, this was sooo boring.

"...I will pay you, anything, Back in Konoha I have money, lots of money, I'll do anything, please!" Times up.

I sighed and drew one of my knives. I kicked the man back and licked the blade slowly before kneeling down by him. It was a habit I picked up from Orochimaru-sama. I pulled his hair, exposing his throat. I heard a small whimper escape his lips.

I let out a hollow laugh before slashing the knife through. There was a gasp and a sickening squelch as the blood erupted from the wound. I swallowed back the bile that was threatening to surface. This was sick, it was wrong and disgusting.

I knew Orochimaru-sama wanted me to savor this kill, like he always did. So I brought the bloodied knife up to my face and... and... The stench of death filled my nostrils and I knew I could never taste the blood of the poor man who had wanted nothing but freedom.

Orochimaru-sama was smirking dangerously at me from a tree branch, I knew that to pass I must taste the blood. But it was so wrong... I took a deep breath and quickly ran my tongue against the warm steel.

A thick, metallic-tasting liquid ran along my teeth, just daring me to reject it. I cringed as it flowed down my throat heightening every one of my senses. I retched, but forced it down. Tears stinging in my eyes.

Orochimaru-sama hopped out of the tree, "there you go, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I just sat there, disgusted by my actions. He just smoothed out my hair and chuckled. "You'll learn to enjoy it. Here, you've earned this," he handed me a piece of cloth.

I held the black cloth and slowly turned it over, it was a sound headband, glistening in all its glory. I was finally a sound shinobi.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Author here, just thanking you for actually trying to read this. I know most people would have just skimmed over it, but not you! Give yourselves a pat on the back! I give you double thanks if you've read my other stories!_

_Alright, I don't own Naruto, but I do own Yume Kitai. So no stealing!_

* * *

I stood in front of my small mirror that hung over my dresser. I was admiring the fancy-shmancy new headband that now adorned my forehead. It may have taken me a good three hours of brushing my teeth to get the taste of blood out of my mouth, but it was so worth it.

I ran my slender fingers across the magnificent music note that etched the metal. I had deserved this for so long, I couldn't believe I had it at last. Now I no longer had a need for that ratty leaf headband that I'd worn for so long, so I kicked it underneath my bed.

I removed the headband to get a better look, it was flawless and reflected my face perfectly. I gave a wide smile to my reflection, but it faded the longer I peered at the metal. The face wasn't mine, it was that man. The nameless Konoha experiment. He was screaming as his throat was ripped open, by my doing.

I shook my head, trying to lose the pathetic illusion, but it wouldn't go. In fact, it amplified. Soon I could hear the last sounds he made, the pleas and cries for his family. He cried for all the good times he'd never see again, how his heart would stop before he got to tuck his children into bed.

How it would never beat again in the embrace of his loved ones... how could I have done that? I erased the existence of a beloved soul. I tossed the headband down, trying to banish these thoughts. I gave a silent sob when I heard a knock on my door frame.

I looked up and saw Kabuto-kun, with a sad and worried expression on his face. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, and tried to smile. He came and sat beside me holding my forehead protector.

"I saw what he made you do," he said softly. I just nodded and began crying again, "he has high hopes for you, you know." I looked up into his eyes. "I was never tested for my strength, sure I've been on missions, but never truly tested. You're lucky Kitty-chan."

That was my nickname, Kitty-chan. He was the only one that could use it and only then he used it sparingly. Kabuto-kun, he was the brother I never had... or at least, known.

"You know... that man would have died anyways, at least you made it less painful than it would have inevitably been." He wiped a tear off of my cheek, "don't think about it. You'll have to kill quite a bit in this business."

And kill I did. It seemed that after that event, Orochimaru-sama made me the official executioner of his failed experiments. He was testing my limits, but I had trained myself to think that I was more of a savior than an angel of death.

By the way, that's what the experiments called me, the Angel of Death. Pretty harsh, don't you think? But what they don't realize is that no experiment ever leaves the lab alive. They will get tortured to no end until their body just gives out. At least the way I kill them is pleasant. I show them an illusion of their families or their home, something they would enjoy. When I cut their throats, they are so absorbed in the genjutsu, they don't even notice that they've moved on.

Strangely enough, I did get addicted to the taste of blood. Orochimaru-sama forced me to taste it every time I took a life. So now it's just a habit, besides I get a boost in chakra every time I do. Morbid, but useful.

Of course, training continued as usual, even if I was an official Sound genin. My natural genjutsu abilities continued to flourish along with my taijutsu. I wasn't quite so adept at ninjutsu, but that wasn't much of a problem for a genjutsu user.

It was just after three o'clock and I had almost finished my taijutsu practice. Usually I would just start whaling on a tree or a practice dummy, but master thought I needed to start sparring, so there I was getting the crud beat out of me by Orochimaru.

I threw a high kick, warming up for the tornado combo, it was blocked. I spun away from him, kicking again with my other leg, blocked again. Even though this was completely ineffective, I figured it might impress him.

Of course the second I placed my foot down again I was thrown against a tree, bitten by snakes, and kicked twenty meters into the air. And of course I could handle all that, it was the fact that he picked me up with his _tongue,_ that really grossed me out.

"Why do you insist on using your tongue for everything?" I asked, rubbing my shirt.

He mock gasped, then 'attempted' a pout, "you don't like my tongue? You have no idea how much that hurts, Kitai-chan."

I rolled my eyes, and laughed at his pathetic act. "You know I hate it, I always have. You just like rubbing it in and pissing me off."

"Young women shouldn't use such language, Kitai-chan. It's quite vulgar."

"Like you've ever cared before!"

He chuckled, "too true, now go wash off, training's done for today." And off I went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Year Later

"Kitai-chan, get Kabuto in here, you have a mission!" Orochimaru-sama shouted down the hall. I wheeled around, running to get Kabuto-kun. A mission! I haven't had a mission yet, even if I had been a genin for a whole year.

"Kabuto-kun! We have a mission, come on!" I yelled into his room, dashing back to master's chambers. Kabuto was right on my heels, skidding down the halls.

"This is so exciting!" I shouted back at him.

"Yeah, sure is. I haven't had a mission in months," he replied as we entered the room.

We both bowed to Orochimaru-sama, smiles on our faces. There were others in the room as well. Kin, Zaku and Dosu stood to the left, and a few other ninja stood to the right. I gave Orochimaru a quizzical look.

After a few minutes, Orochimaru spoke.

"We are about to embark on an incredibly important mission. I like to call it, the destruction of Konoha." I sighed. It was always about Konoha, never about us.

He continued, "I have formulated a plan that revolves solely on the chuunin exams. I want Kitai-chan, Kabuto-kun and Misumi-kun to pose as genin and gather information on the participants. Along with them I want Kin-chan, Zaku-kun and Dosu-kun to compete."

I exchanged looks with Kabuto, who ignored me and continued to listen intently. I rolled my eyes, half-listening to the rant, half daydreaming. It took me a few moments to realize Orochimaru-sama was addressing me.

"Wh-what was that again, master?" I asked.

"Tsk, such impertinence... and from my apprentice, no less. I suppose I'll have to punish you later, won't I?" I gave a half smile, not really knowing if he was joking or not. You never could with that guy.

He repeated his question, "I said do you know who I'm looking for?"

I nodded, "you're looking for Uchiha Sasuke, right? The one with the sharingan?"

"Precisely, although I don't recall telling you this..."

"It was easy enough to figure out, I know a few years back you tried to take Uchiha Itachi's body, so I guess the next step would be his brother's."

"You truly are a genius, lucky you. You may live another day." He always told me this, I suppose he thought this kept me on my toes or something. So I just gave a polite smile and allowed him to finish the debriefing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later we were off. We followed the long road that lead straight to Konohagakure. There was a troop of us, each lead by our one and only leader, Orochimaru-sama. He walked up front, with Kabuto-kun and myself on either side.

Occasionally master would glance over at me, as if almost reassuring himself that, with me by his side, he would not fail. Every time he looked over, I would give him a curt nod, smirking as he had taught me. Then he'd take a deep breath and turn to Kabuto, to go over some of the details of the plot.

I think back on these times and laugh. Those were the times when I was truly useful, not just a silly toy to have fun with. I may have been naive to the world, but at least I enjoyed it. Reading this now, you must think that I'm truly insane, but you've been through this too, so you should understand.

So walking along, listening to my MP3, chatting with Kabuto-kun and Orochimaru-sama on the long walk. It took us about four days, plus solider pills every six hours to keep us going. When we finally arrived, we were dead tired.

Kabuto-kun and I were Otagakure's head representatives, although the minute we entered, we switched our headbands for Konoha's. Orochimaru-sama had run off near six hours ago, so we had no idea where he was, or when he'd show up.

We hurried to the Hokage tower to register for the chuunin exams. They gave us temporary lodging in a small complex at the edge of town. The first test was to be given the following day.

Kabuto-kun and I shared a room, sleeping of the floor with our jackets for blankets. I guess I forgot to pack those... Anyway, it was nearing midnight when a harsh wind blew open the window. I shuffled over to close it when I felt the familiar, sickly feel of a tongue against my neck.

"Orochimaru-sama, you're back..." I whispered softly.

"Did you miss me, Kitai-chan?" he hissed.

I smirked, "oh of course, the sun would never rise in the morning without you by my side, master!"

"Cheeky brat, where did you pick up that sarcastic tone?"

"Why master, I learn all my skills from you!" I continued in my 'innocent teenager' voice.

"You are too sadistic for your own good, you know? Well I've come to inform you that I want you by my side when I face their Hokage. That is imperative."

"If that's what you want, sure, I'll pop over for a minute."

"It will get deadly, but remember, I will never let anyone hurt you. I would rather retreat than have you harmed." I crossed my arms at this.

"You're implying that I'm weak, aren't you?" I felt a slick tongue against my waist, dragging me towards him.

"My pet, excuse my comment. You are just simply to invaluable to throw away, that's all." He caressed my cheek, pulling me close. I never did understand his intentions towards me, they were far to... vague.

He tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. He smirked as he withdrew his tongue, amused by my obvious dislike. "Still don't like it, do you?"

"Does it look like I do?"

"I suppose... but I'm sure you'll grow accustomed to it." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I hung my head, and sighed. All this work was so troublesome...

"Kabuto-kun, you heard all of that, right?" I whispered.

"Hai, are you sure you can handle a Hokage level fight?"

"I don't really think I'll be of much use there... I think he'll just use me as bait or something sadistic like that."

"True, but watch yourself. I don't want to see you get impaled for no reason."

"Aw, Kabuto-chan, your concern just melts my heart!" I mocked.

"Ug, don't call me that, you'll make me sick. You are one freaky child, you know that?"

"Bah, who are you calling a child? I'm thirteen now!"

"You're point? I was referring to how you acted." I threw a shuriken at him, which was deflected effortlessly. "I rest my case."

"Oh, shut the hell up and go to sleep, it's past midnight!"

"Fine, but please close that window, we're going to freeze to death!"

"Pansy."

"Baka."

* * *

_So, how was it? Reviews, but no flames! . And I do realize that Kabuto is a little ooc, but no one really knows how he'd act around his close friends, now do they?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Oi! Author here, bet ya never thought I'd update again, huh? Well I have! Took me long enough though... Well you know the drill, I don't own Naruto and please review!_**

* * *

The first part of the exam was issued to begin at eight o'clock sharp. Kabuto had gone out and bought some ramen for our breakfast and I was still enjoying a few last minutes of sleep. 

"Get up, we have a mission to complete!" Kabuto shouted in my ear. I rolled over defiantly.

"I said, GET UP!" I then rewarded my friend with a sharp kick. Unfortunately that earned me losing the motion in my leg.

"Chakra scalpels at this hour? Geez, you are a cruel jerk." I poked my leg a few times, "Heal it, baka." Kabuto grinned and placed his hands over the appendage.

"It got you up, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but don't you think you'll need this chakra for the exams?" I asked cheekily. He laughed at my incompetence.

"I've taken this test six times already, there's no need to worry," he commented, reaching into his bag. He withdrew a large stack of cards.

"What are those for?" I asked, flexing my leg.

"They're information cards that I have been collecting." Kabuto turned over the first one. "See? It shows all the stats of the contestants. Part of my mission is to complete more of these for Orochimaru."

I nodded and grabbed one of the takeout boxes Kabuto had left. "So we'll be going pretty soon?"

"Yes, the exam starts in an hour. Remember, the written part is first. Do not fail it," he ordered.

I took a bite of food, "why on earth would I fail? I studied for this," my phrase didn't exactly come out right with the food in my mouth and all, but I did manage to spray Kabuto a bit.

He cringed, "that's disgusting. Why can't you be more like Kin? She at least acts like a girl."

"Kin's a pansy. Plus, I'm much more useful and don't just get in the way."

"You better not. Also, don't kill too many people, it might attract attention. I'd actually prefer if you sort of acted mediocre. It would be better if you had the skill level of a genin."

"But Kabuto-kun... Come on..." I whined.

"We won't even make it to the finals. You'll have to be at Orochimaru's side right after the second test."

"I'm destined to stay a genin forever..." I whimpered.

"Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We entered the classroom quietly, taking in the scene before us. There were tons of ninja, of every size and shape. None of them showed any exceptional chakra levels, except one. That was Uzumaki Naruto.

The obnoxious blonde who immediately started declaring how he was going to make chuunin had an enormous store of chakra. It fluctuated and waned at odd intervals, radiating from his body.

Kabuto had told me of this child. How he had the nine-tailed fox sealed into his body. We had to be careful not to make enemies with him. I now know why he had been so alienated when we were children.

Kabuto began a conversation with their team. I saw him bring out the information cards and gesture to the rest of the room. Kabuto was gaining their trust and they were falling for it. There was only one that seemed wary of my teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke kept glancing at me oddly, as if he recognized me from somewhere. I gave him a smile and approached him.

"Uchiha-san, is it?" He nodded. He studied me once more and pursed his lips.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked coldly. I smiled once more.

"I am a ninja here, we've probably run into each other at one point." He didn't seem convinced.

"What was your name again?"

I couldn't give him my actual name, he'd know it instantly. "Oh, it's Yume." I gave him my adopted surname. Back in Konoha I had only been referred to as Kitai, so this was safe.

I was about to continue conversing with the Uchiha, to gain information about him and earn his trust when Kabuto suddenly collapsed.

One of our sound ninja had attacked him. Kabuto had dodged it, of course, but it was all a ruse simply to obtain more information. I rushed to his side.

"Kabuto-kun... are you okay?" I knew he could heal himself at any given time, but his abilities were supposed to remain hidden.

He chuckled slightly, his glasses cracked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gave me a slight nod. Everywhere around us the genin questioned how a dodged attack could have hurt him like it did. I smirked knowing full well the capabilities of the sound. Zaku gave me a wink and turned to Kabuto.

"Write this down on your cards, 'The three hidden sound ninjas, definite future chunnins.'" Kabuto would get him back later for that.

Before things could get rough, the prompter for the test appeared with a large squadron of helpers. I walked to a desk slowly, making sure to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. The more I knew of him the quicker I could complete my part of the mission.

Our prompter, Morino Ibiki, was a real hard-ass. Thinking that we were all intimidated by his glares and ugly battle scars. The man was nothing compared to me. I could interrogate circles around that guy.

His ego was getting on my nerves after the first five minutes and I almost set a genjutsu on him. Unfortunately Kabuto gave me a look and that stopped me.

We were given the tests and told that if we were caught cheating three times we were disqualified, but_why three?_

Then it hit me. Kabuto had explained how there was always a trick to these things. Maybe they were hinting that we were supposed to cheat?

I had time to plan a strategy. I would wait for another student to find the answers, then use my mind-probe technique to figure them out. It would drain me, but get the job done.

It took a while to catch someone, but eventually I did. It was a red-headed boy who had used some strange ninjutsu to change his viewpoint of the class. He scribbled down the answers quickly then sat back to glare at the front for the remainder of the time.

Who was that boy? He seemed oddly familiar, yet so new... I shook the thoughts away. Whatever he was to me in the past was done now. I leaned forward and let my long hair cover up my hands while I made the hand signs.

In a barely audible whisper I activated the jutsu. In less than two seconds my subconscious mind entered his.

The phenomenal feeling I encountered there was better than anything, well almost. (It wasn't better than... when I fell in love.) I felt an increased chakra boost from the kid. But the boy, Gaara, was someone I never thought I would encounter again.

Deep in the recesses of his mind I saw... myself. I was playing with him at a park long, long ago. There was sand around us and four chuunin guards watching. I divulged deeper into his memories. I was always there with him, tempting him to break rules and use his abilities. It was fun while it lasted.

I searched for the memory that would prove that this boy was who I thought he was. It was there, Gaara sitting quietly in his room, crying. I had been taken away forever. Gaara had been told that I had been killed in an enemy raid. He had lost the one person that understood him, his twin sister.

Then it hit me, if Gaara was here, perhaps the others were too. I took a wide sweep of the area for someone emotionally connected to Gaara. This was part of my Kekkei Genkai, for it had been determined that my genjutsu was not kekkei genkai, simply a talent.

I found the pair, Temari and Kankuro. My siblings... it felt weird to find them. I had been raised to have minimal emotional ties. I felt something resembling love, but it was detached, like a ghost of the past. I would have to reintroduce myself sometime, but now I had to find the answers.

I reentered Gaara's mind, but something was wrong. There was something waiting for me.

_It has been a while, Kitai-san._

_**Yes... it has, hasn't it?**_

_I've missed my other half. Have you used my power wisely?_

_**Not particularly, Shukaku-sama. **_

_Tsk. You were quite the anomaly, Gaara-kun and yourself. Such a strange outcome for you both. Did I ever tell you that you were never expected to survive? You were just a fetus when they sealed me into your brother. The chakra surge should have killed you instantly, instead you absorbed part of my power, calling it your Kekkei Genkai. _

_**Well I couldn't go around telling people I had part of a demon sealed inside me.**_

_Not quite sealed. I have no physical form within you, just chakra. _

_**Yes, I am thankful for this. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. **_

_You're welcome, now what brings you here?_

_**I need answers from Gaara-kun to pass the test. **_

_Ah yes, the chuunin selection exams... I'll make you a deal, you reinsert yourself into Gaara's life and I will allow you to pass. _

_**My intentions exactly, it's a deal.**_

_Farewell Kitai-san._

I ripped past the barriers the Shukaku demon had put up to search for the answers. They were there, ready for me to take. I took a quick peek and returned to my body.

I filled in the answers quickly, then reflected on what just happened. It was my brother. I had forgotten about the Shukaku's chakra in my veins. I then recalled part of the conversation the Third had with Kakashi back when I was a small child.

They had spoken briefly about some monster inside of me. They had discussed my connection with Gaara, and since we were joined through the demon, my impact on him was immense. When I entered Gaara's mind it was if I was entering a previously locked area of my brain. I had always known the Shukaku's chakra resided in me, but it was never a conscious thought.

So I didn't really have a Kekkei Genkai, simply foreign chakra that had heightened my abilities of perception...

Cool.

After another ten minutes, Morino Ibiki asked the final question.

"First for the tenth question... you must decide whether you will take it or not. If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero...You fail, along with your two teammates."

All around me, people were shouting, "of course we'll take it!"

"And now... the other rule. If you choose to take it... and answer incorrectly... That person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again."

A hush fell over the crowd. _What kind of question is that?_ I looked anxiously over to Kabuto, who just gave me a nod. He seemed calm enough so I took a deep breath and waited for further instruction.

Ibiki continued, "Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." Once he said that my feet started to shake. How badly I wanted to make chuunin... well at least pass this first test, since I "wasn't supposed" to make chuunin.

I threw one last glance at Kabuto. He shook his head, but only slightly. I pursed my lips and sat quietly. There must be some trick to this, it was just too absurd not to be. I looked to my right, to Sasuke. He was the object of interest here.

My first impression of the rookie was good enough. He looked determined, smart and fairly handsome. The one thing he possessed that no one else did was the sharingan. He had used it to copy someone else's answers earlier on, it may not be fully developed, but it had potential.

He glanced at me, glaring. I smirked back, and gave him a wink. _He'll remember me, I'm sure of it._

* * *

_**Next on the agenda, Kitai meets... remeets Gaara!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, I don't own Naruto

Please enjoy this chapter and pretty please, review!

* * *

In hindsight, I see what a spoiled brat I was. I felt that I was invincible in every way, but that's only because that is what I was told. It took me many years to get over this thought, but really, it all began with that wink.

Sasuke stared for a few seconds longer, puzzled by my actions. Somewhere in that intelligent little head, something clicked, he just didn't know what it was. Before he could say anything, Ibiki made an announcement.

"Congratulations, you all passed."

I blinked. _What the hell happened there? _I tried to hide it, but I had been terrified. What if I had failed Orochimaru and ruined the whole scheme? Would I have been cast away like so many others before me? Would I become like those thousands of experiments I so mercifully cut down?

But I was safe. I felt the overall morale of the group lift. They were puzzled, but happy. Ibiki went on to explain how a shinobi never abandons his comrades for personal gain and how the whole mission relies on how your team cooperates together.

I had always, _always_ been a one-man team. There had never been someone else to jeopardize things, so this statement confused me. Orochimaru always said that the weak were useless and unnecessary in the grand scheme of things, so that was my philosophy.

I laughed nervously to myself and smoothed out my hair. There was nothing to worry about, I was safe for the time being. I turned to Sasuke who continued to stare ahead placidly.

"How's that for a stab at the nerves, huh?" I joked, trying to start conversation. He glanced over, uncaring.

"Child's play. You had better be on your guard, kunoichi."

_Ouch. _Technically I was a kunoichi, but used in that context was more of an insult than a statement.

I ignored him and smiled, not permitting him to annoy me. I didn't feel like getting on an Uchiha's nerves, not today at least.

Before I could say something else, a streak of brown and purple came hurdling through the window. Shards of glass came sprinkling into the room, catching everyone's attention.

With a few well-timed throws of a kunai, a sheet was pinned up across the room. The purple-haired, brown trench coat clad ninja posing triumphantly before it. _This must be Mitarashi Anko... the next prompter. _I had little interest in her parlor tricks, I was just eager to get on with the next phase in our plot.

"Alright you little punks! I'm Mitarashi Anko, your next prompter!" This was where Ibiki decided to intervene.

"Anko, you're early... again." Anko deflated.

"What, really? Damn it... oh well. Okay, as I was saying, your next test will take part in the Forest of Death tomorrow morning. So get a good sleep, because after the test begins, I can't ensure your survival!" The kunoichi grinned deviously.

_That smirk... she was definitely trained by Orochimaru._ All of Orochimaru's students left his care with two and possibly three notable characteristics.

1. They learned serpent-based jutsus.

2. They had an odd obsession with licking their kunai.

3. That smirk... They always adopted that smirk.

Mitarashi Anko had all three of these. She had been a favorite of Orochimaru's for a few years, but without a kekkei genkai, she became obsolete. I came into his care soon after, but unlike Anko, I was irreplaceable.

So Kabuto, Misumi and I left the classroom, all a little more than rattled.

"Kabuto, did you know something like that would be in the test? You seemed rather calm," I asked.

He replied slowly, "Yes... and no. Each year it's a little different. The only thing you can guarantee is that there is a trick hidden somewhere," he adjusted his glasses, "To tell you the truth, I had no idea if we would pass or not." He laughed. I didn't.

"What do you mean? You were just guessing?!" I shouted at Kabuto. He could be so careless sometimes.

Misumi shrugged, "Well I wasn't afraid. You children simply need to relax, you were trained, you know what to do." Misumi, being quite a bit older than us, always talked down at us. Kabuto always hated him for that.

"Yeah right, did you forget about my kekkei genkai? I. Can. Sense. Emotion. It's as simple as that. You were shaking in your boots." I pointed out rudely.

Misumi took a swing at me, but fortunately, Kabuto intervened and pushed him over.

"Please, let's try not to start any conflicts here. One of you may give something away."

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at Misumi. That old geezer never took me seriously. He always resented the fact that I was a favorite of Orochimaru. Most people did...

We exited the academy quickly, knowing we had to report to Orochimaru before nightfall. We had no idea who he'd be impersonating, so we had to suspect anyone could be our lord.

Leaving Misumi and entering our room, I hurriedly asked Kabuto who he thought Orochimaru would be.

"Well he could be anyone. You know his jutsu, he takes people's appearances. But, knowing him, he'll want to look similar to what he usually looks like."

"I hope he'll be like some really tough guy, that would be hilarious!" I joked, puffing up and flexing my biceps.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "You don't think Lord Orochimaru is tough already?"

I stopped my impression and bit my nail. "Well I never said that! Don't you go off telling him things like that! I was just saying it'd be kinda funny to imagine him like that. Because, between you and me, he's a little bit scrawny."

"I'm not going to talk about this with you, Kitai. It's awkward."

"Oh come on, you aren't comfortable enough with your sexuality to be able to talk about things like this?"

"My sexuality has absolutely nothing to do with this! But it does bother me that you know about all of that! Who the hell would give you 'the talk' in the sound village?" Kabuto was up in arms about my adolescent thoughts, I just laughed.

"People in Otagakure are very honest with me. Have you heard the music that's circulating nowadays? I just ask them things like 'what's a-"

"You don't have to explain! I get it."

"Oh yes, I also learn from Orochimaru-sama!" I piped, recalling the lesson.

Kabuto blinked, then coughed. "Oh is that so? How um..."

"It wasn't like that, Kabuto-kun. Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter. He was going to get you to instruct me, but you were on a mission. It was just a heath class."

Kabuto exhaled, he could be so overprotective sometimes. He shook his head and unstrapped his weapons pouch.

"You shouldn't take that off, we have to go report to Orochimaru-sama now," I said, pointing to the fading sunlight from our window.

"You're not from Konoha, so stop preaching," he snubbed, "Around here, people will think you suspicious if you carry weapons, plus, you're here. Just cast some crazy genjutsu and everyone will be incapacitated. I know your power."

I blushed, I loved it when people praised me. "I guess you're right, let's go."

We exited our room, being careful not to leave our belongings laying around and making sure we locked the door securely. The sun was just about to set and Orochimaru would not wait long.

"Hurry it up, Kabuto-kun! We don't have much longer!"

"Oh will you just relax? He won't leave until we report to him."

We sped along the tops of the buildings, moving so fast we were almost invisible to the human eye. Finally we reached the rendezvous point.

It was a small room in a cabin on the outskirts of the village. The floorboards creaked and the walls were rotting. This place obviously hadn't be used in years.

"You see, he isn't here. Now we're in trouble, I hope you're happy."

"He'll be here. I can feel a presence..." Kabuto whispered, looking around cautiously.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. We waited a few more minutes, then I got bored.

"This is so dull. Can I go back and sleep? You can report this, besides you're the one with the information."

Kabuto shushed me. I tilted my head wondering what he was getting at. I focussed my chakra, checking for the enemy. There was nothing strange present in our surroundings, Kabuto was going crazy.

Just then I felt it. _He _was here, finally.

"Orochimaru-sama? Are you here?" I called into the dark space. I knew he was nearby, but I couldn't see him. _Wait... a genjutsu?_

"Hey, Kabuto! Watch... RELEASE!" I shouted into the dark performing the release technique.

The room began to dissolve, putting us both in a stone room lit with torches. Our breathing echoed around us, adding to the eerie atmosphere.

"You finally figured that out, you're out of practice, Kitai-chan."

I looked up and saw the source of the all-too-familiar voice. Orochimaru was seated in a tall throne-like chair, similar to the one he had at our last base. He had adopted another appearance. His face was slightly different, less hollow and his hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I smiled when I saw him, feeling that warm tingly feeling. That feeling made me want to just run up to him, and just... be with him.

I just thought that was dedication, a feeling of loyalty to the village but it was so much more than that.

I think love is a peculiar thing. It will stay hidden from you when you want it most, but during the times you just want it to disappear it comes and bites you in the ass. And once you're in love, you are powerless to do anything about it, it is a shinobi's greatest weakness.

"Kabuto and Kitai, ready to report, Orochimaru-sama." I said, bowing to the Sannin.

He smirked and nodded. I took that as a sign to continue.

"That face... it works for you, but it must have been weird having to actually put your hair up," I joked cheekily.

"Kitai-chan, I missed your comments. You do realize that most other subordinates of mine would be killed for that kinda of impertinence?"

"I do, but I have to skill to make up for that." He rose from his chair and, completely ignoring Kabuto, slid his arms around my waist. I stood uncaring, pretending not to be affected by his touch.

Orochimaru leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You have yet to prove the extent of your skill to me, my little kunoichi." I stiffened, unable to decipher his intention. His hands slid higher up my waist, making me feel uncomfortable.

I pulled back slightly, casting a frightened look over at Kabuto who was staring ahead with his lips pursed. "Okay then... Orochimaru-sama we have the report ready now."

Kabuto looked over and exhaled as a feeling of relief washed over him. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru we have the collected data."

Orochimaru pulled away, but first caught a lock of my hair between his long fingers and twirled it. I hated it when he was in a mood like this, things always became so strange. "Alright, Kabuto-kun, report."

Kabuto gave the report, explaining each of the Genin we had met earlier and their apparent abilities. He pulled out the info cards he had completed then left me to explain Sasuke.

I stood awkwardly. I hadn't really collected or prepared much, so I was just winging it.

"Well the subject," I coughed, "Um... Uchiha Sasuke... He seemed quite confident and had little interest in conversation. He also seemed to recognize me from back..."

"Is that all you got, Kitai-chan?" Kabuto asked, glancing nervously from Orochimaru to myself.

"Er... yeah?" I replied quietly. Orochimaru propped his chin up with his hand.

"Well then, it seems Kitai has some more research to do, doesn't it?" I suddenly felt incredibly exposed. My face turned red and I momentarily lost my control over my kekkei genkai and fell to my knees.

I started to pick up on thoughts, nothing distinct, but I was losing chakra. I took a deep breath and wiped my brow. I never did work well under pressure.

"Kitai... please relax, you're letting the Shukaku's chakra out. Control it... control." That was Kabuto... but how did he know about Shukaku? Heck, I hardly knew about Shukaku!

I shot up and pushed Kabuto away. "How do you know?" I demanded. I became dizzy from standing so fast, but I hid that. "Tell me, Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-sama...? Should I?" Kabuto asked hesitantly. Orochimaru nodded.

"Alright, Kitai-chan, listen carefully. We did not attack Konoha for no reason. We were after you. We had heard the Kazekage's daughter was in Konoha and we also knew of your abilities... But you exceeded your initial expectations! You've become so much more than what you once were!"

I just stood, staring. "Is this true, Orochimaru-sama? Were you really after me?" He nodded, smirking once more. "Oh god..."

I passed out.

As you can see, and probably know, I'm not that great at controlling my kekkei genkai. If I get into a situation I don't like all that much, I sort of freak out.

* * *

So, how was it? I'll try to post faster, and I stress the try. 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Now for another addition to my twisted story. Review and enjoy.**_

* * *

I woke the next morning in the room. Kabuto was gone and my breakfast was lying next to me. I dressed quickly and scarfed the food down. I didn't know if Kabuto was ashamed of me for losing control earlier, but I assumed so.

Eventually he returned and nodded at me. I got up and followed him out.

"We're going to the bathhouse. It could be a few days until we get another chance," he said.

I nodded, not replying. We walked in an awkward silence, neither of us wanting to bring up the subject of my fainting. Each of our steps echoed and increased that deadly silence, finally as we neared the bathhouse, I caved.

"Fine, we will talk about it! Let's just get in there first, okay?" Kabuto sighed, relieved and said sure.

Alright, at this point I'm a thirteen year old girl, so you can understand my reluctance to actually bathe... in a mixed bath. So I got changed out as fast as I could and leapt into the boiling water, scalding myself, but pleased that I got out before Kabuto.

When he finally stepped out and saw me cowering beneath the foamy water, he laughed. "You'll thank me later," he said, then called me over.

We sat side by side, pondering the issue ahead. Finally I just shouted it out.

"Kabuto-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose control like that, does that make me a bad ninja?" His eyebrows pulled together.

"That's what you thought? I couldn't care less about that! Everyone loses control when they're young like you, you'll get it sooner or later." He stroked his chin, "I was thinking we were going to discuss how... how he treats you now."

_What are you talking about? Nothing's changed between Orochimaru-sama and me... right?_

"I don't know what you're talking about, if you're referring to his... moment back there, it's normal. I mean, that it happens occasionally, but it isn't that big of a deal," I told Kabuto.

"No... that's not normal. He looks at you differently now... he sees you as a woman, rather than a young girl anymore. I want you to distance yourself, or else you might get hurt."

"Do you really think Orochimaru-sama would bother himself with a child like me? You're ridiculous, Kabuto-kun!" I said, exasperated.

"Am I really? You just wait, Kitai-chan. Just wait for a couple of years to pass, I see how you watch him, and he sees it too. You adore the man, but will you be able to handle it when he adores you?"

"Orochimaru-sama could never love anyone, don't even insinuate such lies," I spat, angrily.

"Perhaps not, perhaps so, I'm just putting it out there. But please, take my advice, I don't want you getting hurt," Kabuto whispered, a slight plead creeping into his voice.

I then saw how much Kabuto cared. He had left most of his family long ago to work as a spy, then later as Orochimaru's subordinate. I was one of the only ties he had. I then recalled how his face looked when Orochimaru acted the night before... he was genuinely concerned.

My face softened, "I know, Kabuto... I'll be careful, but if that's what Orochimaru-sama wishes... I just can't go against that."

Kabuto sighed, "I know that... I'm more afraid of when you realize that you don't want to go against that. I don't want you committing yourself to anyone, not yet."

"I'm committed to nothing but Otogakure, that includes Orochimaru-sama, you, and all of the villagers."

Kabuto shook his head, "No, not like that. I just don't think someone who's only been around for thirteen years should fall in love."

I laughed, "Kabuto, as a shinobi, I shouldn't have any emotion whatsoever. To fall in love would be failing in that aspect of my training."

Kabuto arched his eyebrows. "You obviously don't take that all that seriously. You are one of the most emotional people I know." I splashed him. "Alright, alright... let's get going, our test begins soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived just in time. Most of the other students were already there, as was the prompter. Anko seemed to be threatening the boy known as Naruto, but that was nothing special. Even in the short time I knew him, his behavior made me want to hurt him occasionally too. Although, during the scene I did pick up on a rather unique student.

This student wasn't part of the original scuffle, but they did return Anko's kunai to her in a rather odd way... with their tongue.

_It's definitely our lord... No one else has that quality. But what's with the geddup? _

Orochimaru was disguised as a woman, not a very attractive one, but still. I nudged Kabuto, who made no move to acknowledge me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the prompter, who was beginning to talk.

"You all are going to have to sign these waver forms, stating that if you die, it's not our fault," Anko announced. That sure made us all feel comfortable. "Each team will be given either a heaven or an earth scroll. Your goal is to collect one of each then travel to the castle in the center of the forest. There are numerous starting gates that will stagger you all out. Where you start and your scroll will be assigned to you when you hand in your form."

We set out to the desks. Two shinobi sat uncaring, handing out pens and release forms. I grabbed three and handed them to Misumi and Kabuto. Misumi signed his without even reading it while Kabuto and I went over ours together.

"So if we die, this slip of paper covers it?" I asked, disgusted at our treatment.

"That's basically it. You shouldn't be so worried. Not many people actually die in this test, a few, but not many," Kabuto said, signing his form. He handed me the pen and a took it shakily. _Yume... Kitai_... This was one of the first times I had actually signed my name before. It looked good on paper.

We handed in our forms and Misumi grabbed our scroll, a heaven scroll. I turned it over a few times, before handing it to Kabuto. We had decided it was him who would get to carry it. I heard Anko call out in the distance, "... and whatever you do, do not open the scroll until you get to the castle."

I scoffed at her. She acted all high and mighty, typical of Konoha shinobi. I couldn't wait to take them down.

I stole another glance at 'Orochimaru,' and laughed. I had earlier thought it would be funny to see him all buff, but this was so much better. If only I had a camera. His team was standing a few feet away. He/she stood with his/her arms crossed, watching the rookie teams.

I felt angry that Orochimaru seemed more interested in Sasuke than me. It's not like I couldn't defeat him, but with his sharingan, it would be difficult. I yawned extra loudly, trying to deter his attention to me, but to no avail. I sighed, pouting heavily. I glanced around, Kabuto wasn't paying any attention, Misumi and him seemed to be engaged in a debate of some kind. He wouldn't notice if I slipped away for a moment or two...

I started to sideslip towards Orochimaru. I stood behind him, trying to act casual. I was certain it was him, his chakra was unmistakable. With a quick flick of my wrist. my hand hit his. With this touch, he would be able to tell it was me instantly.

He spun around, and glared. I gave an innocent smile, a little taken back by his anger. His team looked at me questioningly and asked, "who is this girl?" Orochimaru shrugged and replied.

"Just an aquaintance. More of an inconvienient annoyance at the moment." He said the last part through clenched teeth, giving me the hint to get lost. Fortunately for him, Kabuto came running up, snatching me away.

When we were out of earshot he scolded me. "What were you thinking? If anyone realizes that you two are affiliated with one another, it's over. You could have ruined this whole plan by acting like a jealous schoolgirl! Now, get to those gates, we're entering soon." He stalked off before I had a chance to retort. I snarled at him before following.

_It's not like I was going to give anything away. What a spaz..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why the hell not!?" I shouted at Kabuto. We had been in the forest for two whole days now and we hadn't even made a move to locate another scroll.

"We'll get one soon, just relax. Actually, another group will be here soon. You can get theirs." Kabuto said all this like he couldn't care less. "But, Kitai-chan... you do know it doesn't matter whether we pass or not, right?"

I shrugged, then turned my attention to the team entering our territory. They were older, but seemed inexperienced. They darted up to us, weapons drawn and eyes blazing. I yawned then made a quick handsign. At once, the surrounding area melted away, leaving me with a blank slate.

Our enemies yelped with suprise as the ground they were standing on bleached to white, along with everything else. This was my favorite genjutsu. It allowed me to create anything, like a blank canvas.

"What is this? What have you done?" One of them shouted. I smirked and took out my kunai. I spun it on my fingers a few times before stabbing it into the ground. From the tear it made in the paper-thin earth I created, snakes started to pour out.

I let out a maniacle laugh and ran my fingers through the air, dying it a dark red. The blood-like substance trickled through the atmosphere, staining everything. "What does this look like?"

One of the men tried to run away, but the snakes got there faster and pinned them to the ground with their long, gleaming fangs. He fell over with a dull thud, screaming in pain as his arm snapped.

Outside of the illusion, Kabuto grimaced. All he saw were my eyes roll over to white and the men start to scream. After a few seconds, one fell over backwards and broke his arm. It was a brutal scene.

I chided the shinobi, "Resistence is futile. There is no escaping this nightmare." I kicked off of the ground and hovered for a few moments, then from my back burst two splendid black feathered wings. Streaks of seemingly black ink started to drip down my face, like tears.

The shinobi who broke his arm pointed up at me, eyes streaming with tears and whispered, "It's the angel of death. We're all going to hell."

Just as my white eyes bled to black, I let out another shrieking laugh. "That's right, infidels, there is no salvation for the likes of you."

I left them in the genjutsu, returning to reality myself. Kabuto was leaning against a nearby tree, his eyes adverted. I smirked and picked up my kunai from the dirt. I wiped it off while I approached the shinobi. With three quick stokes, I slit their throats, watching the blood soak into the ground. I savored the taste of their blood a moment before putting my weapon away.

"Alright, I have the scroll. What is it we need to do now?" I asked Kabuto, who shook his head at the scene of carnage before him. He refused to answer, or even look at me for that matter. Instead, Misumi, who had just re-entered from another location in the forest answered. "We are off to find Uchiha Sasuke's team. Actually, just the two of you. My mission is complete."

With that, Misumi vanished, leaving me alone with Kabuto.

* * *

Alright, how was it? 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Alrighty then! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my other story --_**

**_I don't own Naruto_**

**_Also, for your reference, when I put italics (which are usually her thoughts at the time) in brackets, it means it's what she thinks of that particular situation now. I know, a bit confusing right? But just remember this story is her recollecting everything that has happened to her, think of the bracketed italics as added notes or something. _**

**_I'd really like to thank all those who have reviewed. I know that stories featuring OCs are not always looked highly upon (thinks sadly about flame...) but thank you for giving it a chance! _**

* * *

"Kabuto-kun, why wasn't I informed of this?" I asked, referring to Misumi's departure. Kabuto was still eying me warily after watching my gory jutsu. I arched my eyebrows at him, prompting him to answer.

He did eventually reply, but kept his eyes adverted. "There are a lot of things you are not told about, Kitai-chan. Orochimaru-sama only tells us the things that are relevant to us, nothing more. If you must know, Misumi will be back, when we reach the tower."

Of course, I knew that.

I nodded, then yawned, noting that the sun was setting. "We should find a place to set up some kind of camp, hopefully a place where we won't be ambushed." _And hopefully you'll stop looking at me like I'm some kind of crazy._

Kabuto offered to pitch the small tent we had been using, while I cast an illusion on the surrounding area. We were done before it got dark, which left plenty of time to go over our gathered information and just chat. I don't know whether that was good or bad.

I grabbed the scroll of paper I had been jotting down notes on before entering the tent. Kabuto was already going over his cards and making additional notes. I cleared my throat before taking a seat next to him.

We sat in silence as I waited for him to start our conversation. Finally, just as the sound of crickets was beginning to seriously bother me, I confronted him.

"Kabuto-kun, do you have a problem with what I do?" I grabbed and held his wrist firmly, tearing his attention away from his cards and towards me. His eyes were glazed and emotionless. He sometimes became like this, but usually only when Orochimaru was around. "Well, do you?"

He sighed heavily then nodded, "It's not everyday you see someone as sweet as you rip someone apart. It's just mind boggling how you can switch to a merciless killer in the blink of an eye. I don't like seeing you like this, I much prefer the kind girl who ends peoples' lives peacefully than this monster." Then, in a barely audible whisper he added, "I see a little more of him in you everyday."

_Well that was unexpected..._

I gave a solemn smile. I removed my hand from his wrist and placed it on his knee. "Kabuto, you are my best friend. I want you to be able to tell me anything so, thank you for your honesty. Although I am afraid that I won't be able to change my ways, Orochimaru-sama has drilled them into me, it's just how I am now."

Kabuto nodded. "I know, I just wonder if bringing you to the Sound was a good idea. I suppose Orochimaru really had his eye on you."

"Because of my abilities, right?" I inquired, my eye glazing over as I recalled my last talk with Orochimaru.

Kabuto hesitated a moment, "Yes... but you were chosen even before your abilities were apparent."

My breath caught for a second, Kabuto fell silent, pondering. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know you won't want to hear this, but we were the one's who got the Kazekage to exile you. Since Konoha is much easier to access than Suna, Orochimaru-sama figured it would be more convenient when he decided to take you."

I glared at Kabuto. "Why the hell am I only being told all this now?" Kabuto only shrugged, and repeated his earlier statement.

"You are only told what is relevant to you."

I tore out of the tent, grabbing my weapons pouch hastily. "I'm leaving. I'll meet up with you later, on the fourth day of the exam. I have someone I need to reintroduce myself to."

I was about to leap into the trees overhead when I was held back. "Kabuto, let me go."

Kabuto held fast, shaking his head. "I apologize, but you going in search of Gaara is futile. He finished the exam four hours after setting out."

_Now this is just great... I finally have the motivation to do something and it gets taken away, just fantastic._

I allowed Kabuto to lead me back. I quietly got into my sleeping bag and lay silent while Kabuto filed away the cards. I was almost asleep when he finally spoke.

"You can sleep in tomorrow. We aren't going anywhere until the fourth day of the test," spoke Kabuto softly.

I sat up groggily, "Why is that?"

Kabuto removed his glasses and fell back against his pillow. "We are meeting up with Uchiha Sasuke's team. Then you can investigate the necessary information you were supposed to have after the first test."

_Why wouldn't he get over that? So what, I made a mistake? Big whoop-dee-doo._

"Yeah, yeah... I know. So basically we gain their trust?"

"Precisely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day passed uneventfully. I sharpened my knives and caught up on much needed sleep. Kabuto had gone off to find the location of the rookie team and wouldn't be back until nightfall.

_I can't believe Gaara finished the test already. Well I bet I could have done it just as fast if I didn't have this mission to complete. _

I sat by a nearby river and closed my eyes, enjoying the sun and feel of soft grass. It wasn't until Kabuto shook me awake that I realized I had fallen asleep.

"What do you think you're doing? You could have been killed in your sleep!" Kabuto raged on. He was obviously in a very bad mood.

"Kabuto-kun... I'm okay, sorry!" Kabuto grunted then stalked back to the tent. I followed after him.

"What happened? What did you see?" He must have seen something to put him in such a foul mood.

Kabuto reached into his pack and brought out a kunai. He span it on his finger for a few seconds before stabbing it deeply into a nearby tree. Shadows covered his face as he answered, "Sasuke-_kun_got a little something from our lord. That fucking kid got a curse seal!"

Kabuto yanked the kunai out and scowled as the tree toppled over. I stepped behind my friend and put my arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Kabuto. I knew you wanted that..." Kabuto was shaking with rage, but who could blame him?

Yakushi Kabuto had wanted to receive a curse seal from Orochimaru-sama for years. Every time he brought it up, he was rejected. Orochimaru always claimed that he was too valuable and that the curse seal was dangerous and only a minor percent of people actually survived it. Still, all of his subordinates yearned for one, even me.

Kabuto was quivering beneath my touch, few times I had ever seen him this angry; not since the jutsu that bound him to the service of Sasori of Akatsuki was broken. "Please, Kabuto-kun... relax. Orochimaru-sama knows best, he is always doing what he thinks is best!" I pleaded, praying to get through to him.

Kabuto turned to me, ceasing his shaking. "No, Orochimaru only looks out for himself. He has taken every last one of my dreams away from me. He has stripped me of my identity, Kitai! I am nothing anymore!" Kabuto clenched his fists, I could see the perspiration on his forehead and the splotches of tears on his cheeks.

"That Sannin took the most precious person in my life away, and locked her up in cage of lies and deceit! Kitai, you are the only person to ever care for me, and now you have fallen so deeply in love with him that you can no longer feel the pain he is causing you!"

I dropped my hands and stood, shocked. The second I found my voice I let out a stuttering reply. "I- I do not love anyone! What the hell do you know? What the hell does anyone know about Yume Kitai?"

I stomped away, leaving the once splendid grass bent and broken with my footprints. I kept on trudging, until my feet had grown numb and my mind grew fuzzy. Just as sprinkles of rain were beginning to descend, I stopped. Taking refuge in a hollow tree, I wept.

"Hey... it's that girl."

"She's Kabuto's teammate, right?"

"Should we wake her?"

"She's already awake, dobe." Of all the voices I heard, that one I recognized to be Sasuke's. I shot to my feet, forgetting I was in a hollow tree and smacked my forehead. Falling back down with a groan I opened my eyes.

Before me was the rookie team. The all-familiar Naruto, the pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura and my target, Sasuke were all crouched around me, wary, yet concerned.

I glared at them for a moment, partly in pain, partly in annoyance. Then Naruto laughed out, "You sure are clumsy, and that glare of yours is so familiar." He leaned in close to my face, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

My heartbeat quickened for a moment as I thought up a good lie. "Maybe you do, seeing as we do live in the same village." This was the same answer I gave earlier, but it seemed to work, at least I thought so until Naruto shouted out again.

"I know you... You... You're Ki- Ki-something. I met you in my first year of the academy! Where did you go?"

I really, _really _needed to think up something good. "I was made Genin after that. Then I went on a long journey training with my sensei, I've only been back to the village for a few months at a time." I lied well, Kabuto always said I was too good at lying.

Naruto seemed to fall for it, because he shrunk back and stroked his chin thoughtfully, proclaiming, "That's neat, you know... we could have been pretty good friends."

That hit me pretty hard. My only real friend was on the other side of the wood, and probably hated me now.

I needed to change the subject and stop them from further questioning. I turned to Sasuke, "Have you found another scroll yet?" He only murmured under his breath and turned away. _I take that as a no_.

I stretched out, and pulled myself out of the hollow tree sluggishly. "It's alright, I'll help you get one." Almost instantly Sasuke retorted.

"No, we don't need your help. How do we know that you aren't after ours? In a situation like this, no one can be trusted. Especially not a gen-jutsu user."

_(To this day he has never told me how he knew...)_

Since the scrolls were with Kabuto I had no proof, but I tried to appeal anyway. "Kabuto-kun has our scrolls. Actually, I was heading there now... but since you helped me out, I think I may stick around, who knows what you may run into."

"Yeah! Let Kitai stay! Who knows if that creepy snake guy will be back..." Naruto trailed off.

I gasped, but covered it up with a yawn. Sasuke was eying me suspiciously, so I asked, "Who did you run into? What happened?"

Sasuke was the one to answer this time. "His name was Orochimaru. We were lucky to get away with our lives." Sakura nodded frantically in the background.

"Uh huh, he was really strong. He also gave Sasuke this really weird mark on his neck, it's really dangerous."

I tried to lean over a little to get a peek at the curse seal, but Sasuke had his shirt pulled over it. So I nodded slightly, "That seems like an eventful day. You had better get that checked out, Sasuke-san. You never know what it might turn you into." (_In hindsight that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say...)_

Just then I felt a presence from behind me in the forest. Spinning around I threw a kunai into the shrub. I waited for it to collide with something, but the whizzing sound just ended... as if someone caught it. _Oh shit..._

I signaled to the other three to get back, but as soon as I focused my chakra, I knew instantly who it was. "K-Kabuto?" I called out hesitantly.

_Great, the last person I want to see... well, second last._

"Oh thank god..." I heard Kabuto utter under his breath. Then next thing I knew I was held in a tight embrace. I guess I was gone longer than I thought.

"Kitty-chan, you have no idea how worried I was about you. Please, don't do that to me again. Also, I apologize a thousand times over for what I said earlier." I was so shocked that I couldn't move. Everything grew fuzzy and I started to pick up bits and pieces of phrases.

"Are they dating or something?" Naruto asked Sakura, arching his eyebrows. I pulled away from Kabuto, embarrassed.

"No, we're not! He's like a brother to me, so don't go saying gross things like that!"

Kabuto laughed at my comment, then gave a Sasuke a quick glance. For those who don't know Kabuto, this would have looked like a harmless gesture, but I saw the brief aura of distain.

"Kitai-san, if you're done with your greetings, could I speak with you... alone?" I heard Sasuke say these words, but it took a while for them to process. I swear, you could practically hear the gears in my head freezing up.

I cranked my head to face the others, they were all just as dumbstruck as me. Well, all except Sakura, who was furious. I could almost feel the waves of sheer loathing hitting my skin. So what, how was I supposed to know she liked him?

In my head, a battle was raging..._Alright, Kitai... you can do this. Just nod your head, smile, say anything! Come on... you'll lose your chance to find out some juicy information about him! Do you want to disappoint Orochimaru-sama? Unless you fulfill your mission, he'll kill you! Please just..._

"O-okay."

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading this, now if you have any comments or concerns, please just send me a review. I'll try to update sooner, I have another break coming up fairly soon. Alrighty then, ja ne!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hi there! Before I get to the disclaimers and other notes, I'd like you all to know how awesome you are. As you know, stories featuring OCs are not always that highly regarded, so reviews are scarce. To everyone who has ever left a comment, I thank you so, so much! _**

_**Now, I have to change the story to M, for a bit of SC. There won't be a lot, but some. In this chapter a large portion of it is mild M rated stuff, so be aware of that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

* * *

The Uchiha beckoned with a wave of his arm. We walked a fair distance away from the group, to a place where the trees were so tall they blocked out the light. Nothing grew on the ground except for a few shriveled ferns and brown fungi. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings, though, I was far too worried that my cover had been blown.

_I didn't give anything away, did I? He can't possibly know where my true alliances lie, right?_

I adjusted my leaf headband quickly, and smoothed my hair down. It was time to complete my mission, for Orochimaru. This time I would not disappoint.

Sasuke finally came to a stop on a thick, moss-covered tree branch. I hopped up and swung my legs over the side, crossing my legs daintily.

All around me I could hear the forest brimming with life. Above me was the sound of birds, their uncharacteristically sweet for the area. Below was the sound of insects and small mammals rushing about. And, if I focused, I could hear the quiet rustle of snakes making their way through the underbrush. It was comforting, being this close to nature.

Sasuke was standing on the branch, leaning his back against the tree trunk. His arms were crossed and his eyes were boring into me. After his examination, probably to make sure I wasn't a threat or something, he spoke.

"What does your team want from us?" His question was uttered harshly, and demanded respect.

I was not about to let him intimidate me, by the end of this chat he would abandon all suspicions about us. I swung one of my legs over the branch, so I was straddling it. I propped myself up on my elbows and gave him a smile._If I can't talk him into believing our story, I'll just have to use my gender against him._

"Like I would know!" I said offhandedly, "I was all for going straight to the tower after getting our scrolls. But, you see, Kabuto and I had a little scuffle. So I ran off, just to scare him a little. Next thing I know, your lot was crowed around me." I blinked at Sasuke, just daring him not to accept that lie.

Unfortunately, he took that dare. "I don't think that's the whole story. You seem a little too advanced to be taking the Chuunin exams. You also seem to know a little bit about... my condition." Sasuke touched his curse seal, wincing.

_Shoot... _I glanced around nervously, trying to make my next lie seem a bit more believable. "Okay, I'm not supposed to say anything but... I'm not actually from Konoha."

Sasuke let out a scoff, apparently that was a given. I rolled my eyes and continued, "I'm a Jounin from the Hidden Rock village. It was reported that a conspiracy was plotted and that the Chuunin exams were going to be compromised. Kabuto and I are on a mission to make sure that doesn't happen."

Sasuke turned away for a moment, thinking. Facing away from me, he spoke. "I think it already has been. This seal that Orochimaru gave me... it gave me extraordinary strength when my chakra was low. I think there may be a larger plot around all this." The Uchiha seemed genuinely concerned for a moment.

I stood up, and gave Sasuke a small bow. "Thank you for that information. It will be reported to the council as soon as this test is over. I was also wondering if you could answer a few other questions..." I looked up at Sasuke hopefully. _This is just the chance I need._

Sasuke seemed to accept my lie and nodded. "Okay then, could you tell me how advanced you are with the sharingan?" I asked, making sure I didn't seem like a threat.

He answered immediately, "There are two tomoe at this point." He activated his sharingan to show me. "Those are the markings," he provided. I nodded, committing this to memory.

Something was making me uneasy. Why was Sasuke being so open? Was he that concerned for the Chuunin exams or was there something else to it?

He noticed my hesitation and arched his brows. "Was there more you needed to know, Kitai-san?"

Then it hit me. He knew my true motives, or at least suspected them. What he was telling me was information that Orochimaru-sama would already know. By asking about his sharingan right off the bat, his suspicions were confirmed.

I looked back up into his eyes. Just as I suspected, he had reactivated his sharingan. Before I could blink, he had pinned me down. His knees were on my thighs and and his left hand was holding both of my wrists while his left hand held a kunai to my throat.

I smirked and clicked my teeth together, making him very much aware of the position he was in. Nevertheless, he ignored it, pressing the kunai even more dangerously close to my neck.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What did Orochimaru-sama tell you?" I knew he must have told Sasuke something for him to clue in so quickly.

"He said a subordinate of his would be informing him all there was to know about me," Sasuke said quietly, glaring. "So why does he want me?"

"Because of these..." I closed my eyes for a moment, then reopened them to reveal the sharingan. Sasuke jumped back, shocked, releasing me.

"What? You didn't think anyone else could have them?" I laughed, staring at him through red eyes.

_Of course he wouldn't be able to know it's a genjutsu..._

Sasuke activated his own sharingan, visibly shaken by what he was seeing. "It's impossible! Itachi killed all of those with the sharingan, the whole Uchiha clan is dead!"

I shook my head and waved my finger in his face. "Sasuke, there is a way for you avenge your family and let go off all that hatred. All you have to do is go to Orochimaru, he won't hold you back like this village has and will continue to do. He will show you true power."

Sasuke froze, _(Apparently I had hit a sore spot._) "This is all just a genjutsu, isn't it?" _(Or not...)_I let out another laugh before he released it. By the time he got out of my illusion, I was already too far gone for him to catch me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kabuto!" I shouted, darting back through the trees. When I reached the clearing, everyone leapt up, expecting some sort of attack. Kabuto had been perched in a tree, watching for enemies, while Naruto and Sakura were meditating.

The second Kabuto heard me, he leapt down, grabbing me by the arm. "What is it?"

I looked anxiously over my shoulder before whispering to him. "My cover has been blown, I'm out." Kabuto cursed under his breath before waving at the others to stay put.

"Does he know about me?" Kabuto asked quickly, still holding my arm.

"No, but you're going to have to make up one heck of a good lie," I replied, yanking myself free. I sprinted off, disappearing only moments before Sasuke arrived, furious at my trick.

_I hope Kabuto is a good storyteller..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

About an hour later, I arrived at the tower. It looked so out of place in the dark forest that I had to check for genjutsu traps. Removing the cloaking technique I had placed on myself, I pushed open the large white door leading to where my lord had requested we meet.

The door was solid cement, so I had to throw most of my weight against it to get it to budge. The hinges made a high-pitched squeak, followed by the grinding of the door against the floor. (_Hey, a rhyme!)_ My black high-heeled shoes clicked loudly as I slipped quickly into the dark room.

Aa I entered, the door scraped closed behind me, voiding the room of light. Even in the dark, I knew someone was there. Of course, the moment they spoke I knew who it was.

"Where is Kabuto-kun, Kitai-chan?" Orochimaru asked. His shoes against the cold cement floor could be heard as he walked across the room.

I straightened up, then gave a low bow. Knowing Orochimaru, he probably could see me even in total darkness. "Orochimaru-sama, my motives were discovered, so I retreated."

I heard the sharp intake of breath from my lord and I braced myself for punishment. It never came.

Instead, I felt his cold hand rub against my cheek as he voiced smoothly in my ear, "As long as you weren't hurt..." I smiled inwardly at this comment, wondering if he would ever truly mean it. I reached out with the Shukaku's chakra to read my lord's emotion, but as usual there was nothing. No joy, nor sadness, nor guilt, nor jealousy ever came from the Sannin, he was completely void of emotion.

Subconsciously, I leaned my head into his hand, enjoying the slightest touch. Orochimaru pulled his hand away and stepped forward with his whole body, pressing it tight against mine. Of course, this sparked a reaction. I stiffened like I usually did, allowing him to have his moment.

But this wasn't like the other times. With a snapping sound, the lights went on and I saw his expression. I don't know how exactly to explain it, but the word ravenous came to mind. (_More like sadistic serpent.)_ His mouth was peeled into a half-smirk, half-grin and a gleaming, sharp tooth could be seen. At that moment I knew what Kabuto had warned me about, and I knew that time was then.

With a single, swift movement, he had me pinned against the wall, my arms held above my head. When Sasuke had me retrained in a similar fashion, he had been embarrassed, but not Orochimaru-sama.

I held my breath, frightened for what would come next. I couldn't stand to see the pale flesh so close to me, so I shut my eyes tight, trying to imagine myself elsewhere.

"What happened to my strong, outgoing, quirky kunoichi?" Orochimaru inquired, dragging his teeth against my neck. I shivered at the sensation and forced myself to answer him.

"I-I... I'm not ready..." I stuttered out weakly, again expecting a punishment for my insolence. Orochimaru just pushed up against me tighter, so I could feel his breath against my face.

"Then get ready, Kitai. Open your eyes..." he whispered. I complied and found myself staring right into the snake-like orbs. "Now..." he grabbed my jaw tightly, "Follow my lead." His lips met mine and his teeth drew blood as they clung to every kiss.

I tried to kiss back, but I was afraid. I had never seen my lord act so much like a human before. Eventually, the kiss became automatic along with the frantic search for the crimson liquid speckled on our faces.

I became aware of what was going on when I felt his hand on my thigh. Without breaking the kiss, he trailed it upwards and under my tunic, pulling it up and over my head. The second my bra was removed, I recalled a conversation Kabuto and I once had.

"_If he ever goes that far with you and you are not ready, get out of there," said Kabuto, making sure he was heard. _

"_Kabuto-kun, I can't just leave him, he would kill me," I said, annoyed, putting down my book.  
_

"_No, I mean get out of there mentally. Put yourself under a genjutsu, I've seen you do it before. Your mind works differently than mine, or anyone else for that matter. You are still semi-conscious of what goes on around you when you perform a genjutsu. If you did this, you'd know when it's okay to release it."_

"_Fine, fine..."_

"_No, promise me." Kabuto said, grabbing my hand._

"_Fine, I promise to cast a genjutsu, okay?" I said, glaring at Kabuto. "He won't do that, though."_

_Kabuto shook his head, "He won't until you become a teenager, at the minimum age of thirteen. That's what Orochimaru-sama believes to be the age that girls become women."_

"_Oh good, I have two whole years until I have to worry!" I said sarcastically, walking away to read in peace. _

I let out a trembling breath as Orochimaru ran his hand up and across my breasts, then down to my hipbone. With a hand sign done behind my lord's back, I cast the genjutsu. It was a simple one that would allow me to still have semi-control over my physical form, but my conscious mind would be elsewhere. It was like I could see what I was doing, but not understand it. What would happen to me while under the genjutsu would be just movements, nothing more.

_I can't believe Kabuto was right... Orochimaru-sama really sees me as a woman. But does this all mean that he'll expect this from me on a regular basis? Will I be able to deal with that? _

_I'd become even more favored that I already am... and people already hold that resentment against me. _Her thoughts wandered to her so-called friends. _Dosu, Zaku and Kin will stop pretending to like me. Can I stand to live in a place where even the children my own age hate me?_

My mind wandered through every imaginable topic, until I was suddenly thrown out of the genjutsu. I was huddled up on the floor, with nothing but my shoes on. Orochimaru was gone and the room was dark again.

I tried to sit up to gather up my clothes, but was incapacitated with pain. I clutched my stomach and rolled back down, tears prickling my eyes. Everything hurt, why did my lord do this to me?

For hours I lay pathetically on the hard ground. I didn't once open my eyes until I heard the foreboding sound of the cement door open. I tried to focus on who it was, but only let out a whimper of pain, noting that almost all of my chakra had been drained.

"Oh hell no..." I felt someone lift me up into a sitting position, the entire time repeating that phrase. _Who is that?_ In my current state I couldn't tell who had come to help me.

I felt hands on my shoulders, then on my face, then on my stomach. Every time their hands touched an area, the pain disappeared. I eventually opened my eyes, but the darkness prevented me from seeing who it was.

Once the pain was gone, I felt my clothes be pushed into my arms. I put them on the best I could in the dark, then slowly spoke to my savior. "T-thank you... for..." I trailed off, tears beginning to slide down my face.

"Kitty... I should have stopped him. I should have been there to keep you safe." I finally recognized the voice to be Kabuto's... my protector... the one I could always turn to.

He held me tight, like true family. And despite the turmoil and chaos that had and was about to ensue, everything was quiet, at least for that moment.

* * *

**_Ah, now doesn't that ending just make you wonder what direction this story is heading in? Well you'll just have to wait to find out!_**

**_Please review, it makes me so happy to read your input. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Yay... It's a new chapter, finally! So... problem is, this is basically going to be the length of a novel... I can't guarantee that I will continue this forever, but I will try. I can't thank all of you that have given this story a chance, even if you didn't like it all that much. Any sort of critique is cherished, so once again, thanks!  
_**

* * *

"Kitty... I should have stopped him. I should have been there to keep you safe." I finally recognized the voice to be Kabuto's... my protector... the one I could always turn to.

He held me tight, like true family. And despite the turmoil and chaos that had and was about to ensue, everything was quiet, at least for that moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Kabuto had me cleaned up and on my feet once again I felt the need to explain what had happened. I don't know why, it just seemed like something that I should have wanted to get off my chest. In all honesty, I would have been content just leaving it at that and continuing on with our missions, but weren't family supposed to share their pain with one another?

I turned reluctantly to Kabuto, facing him square on. "K-Kabuto... I-" He cut me off there, putting two fingers to my lips. His glasses were slightly askew and his breathing was irregular since he had been healing me.

"Don't worry about it," he said with one of his fake smiles. He would often adopt this look when he needed to reassure someone of something, or to manipulate others. I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you actually using that ruse against me? Besides, I've known you much too long for it to work and if you haven't noticed... I'm the genjutsu expert of the Sound Village," I choked out, still not entirely healed. Kabuto gave me that 'stop talking, you're hurting yourself' look; surprisingly it was one that I got a lot.

"I won't be able to heal you completely without knocking myself out, so you're just going to have to stay out of trouble for the next few hours, alright?"

I shrugged, smirking slightly. I couldn't make any promises, besides... the next phase of my mission began soon. I just had to wait until she was summoned by an Oto subordinate. Kabuto had to be gone by then. Missions were top secret amongst every Sound ninja, for at least one of every three was an illegal one. If news that Otogakure was secretly plotting the demise of a whole country got out, heads would fly... one way or another. But I would prefer if they were enemy casualties, not our own.

Kabuto shook his head and straightened out his glasses. A smile was playing at his lips, but his eyes were still shadowed with guilt and worry. I placed my small hand on his shoulder and peered up at him. "Please don't worry about me, trust me. I'm good for more than just getting into trouble."

Kabuto nodded and tousled my hair a bit. "Take care, I'll see you next week."

_Yes, a week..._

This mission would not be completed without heavy casualties, and we both knew it. There were so many phases, so many pieces that had to fit together perfectly. Was it even really, truly worth it to risk our lives? Well, of course it was. I recalled that nearly every shinobi from the Sound village was a runaway or reject from their previous village. They would definitely fight to the end for Orochimaru-sama.

"Will... will you be okay, Kabuto-kun?" I asked quietly, my hands forming fists and sliding down his shoulder to grip his shirt.

Kabuto stayed silent, knowing he couldn't reveal the details of his next mission. Instead, he pulled me into a tight hug, allowing me to conceal my tears in the fabric on his chest. "J-just don't die..."

Kabuto and I stood there for a moment longer, as long as we could without jeopardizing the time allotted for our individual assignments. He pushed me off gently, and unhooked my fingers from his shirt delicately. By the time I opened my eyes, he was gone.

I clutched by stomach as another short wave of pain hit. Kabuto had done a rushed job, but it was all he could afford under current circumstance. I shook it off and started jogging to the exit.

The room I had been in was dimly lit and the sun nearly blinded me as I stepped out into the light. Holding my hand over my head to shield myself, I took careful note of what was happening.

My current position was on the outskirts of town, but I could still hear the screams and smell the burning of flesh and wood. I hurried on, sticking to side roads to avoid battle. If I exerted my chakra now, there would be no use for me in the final battle.

I dashed along the village wall, jumping over bodies that had once been sentries guarding the perimeter. I had no clue where Orochimaru would be, but I could guess that it would be near the center of town.

I was surprised to find that no one payed any heed to the teenager trudging amongst the dead of the village. Especially one that wore the Sound headband and seemed determined to be somewhere. The chaos that had ensued engulfed all; The village had lost all shreds of sanity.

There was one encounter, as I darted down the main street towards the Hokage tower that actually made me turn my head. It was a shuriken thrown at me. But the person who had thrown the weapon was only a child. A young boy who couldn't have been older than six.

His face was speckled with blood and dirt, and his clothing was in tatters. He was a cute boy, but his face was aged past his years and fear seemed not to hinder him. Judging by the blood on his face and the anguish in his large eyes, he had lost someone near and dear to him.

The first thing to come to mind was to kill the boy. He was a nuisance and would only slow me down. I turned to face him, and held up my kunai threateningly. "Go," was all I said.

As the boy ran off into a nearby alley, I sighed. Why did I even consider killing a child? I did not kill for amusement, I had a sadistic master to do that for me. The perils of war changed a person, even if they only experienced it for a short amount of time. The raw instincts took over, and a beast emerged.

I glanced around fervently for my master, knowing that amidst all the blood and gore, he would be awaiting my arrival. To my right I heard a shrill shriek followed by the sound of metal against flesh. I instantly ran a bit further ahead, now deep into the recesses of the village.

Where could he be? I slumped against a wall covered in shadows and began to search with my chakra. "Where are you?" I asked over and over, becoming increasingly nervous. Just as I was about to cry out for him, someone tapped my shoulder.

I spun around quickly, my kunai ready to run the person through. My arms were pinned to my side by strong arms. I looked up at the person and nearly cried I was so happy. "Sound..." I whispered out. The man who had grabbed me was a Sound shinobi.

"Orochimaru-sama awaits your arrival, Yume-sama!" he exclaimed, pulling me along down another street. I jogged alongside, trying not to notice the crimson splatters along his arms and chest and the deep gouge out of his cheek that made his full face look hollow and skeleton-like, with a gleam of a tooth showing through the hole.

We gradually picked up our speed, eventually using our chakra to go faster. That must mean that time was running out. I was about to inquire as to how far we were going when the man suddenly muttered a quick apology and hoisted me over his shoulder. I was about to yell at him when we took to the air, jumping up onto the rooftops.

He put me down gently, bowing for his insolence. I shook my head and thanked him briefly. "Now, where is he?"

The shinobi pointed behind me, to the large rooftop across the road. It was only then that I could feel my lord's presence. My heartbeat quickened involuntarily at the thought of his touch, but I could not dwell on such things. Now, I had to be ready to fight if necessary.

I took a running start at the building and leapt gracefully over the gap, landing silently. The roof was empty, but my lord's chakra was situated here. I stood my ground and kept my eyes open for enemy ANBU, who were likely to make a connection between Orochimaru and I.

I only had to wait a total of ten seconds before Orochimaru showed himself. He emerged from the fog, moving quickly to grasp me in his arms. For a moment he held me there, once more ensuring himself that I would bring him to victory. It was moments like these that another side of my lord was shown, but none would believe me.

"_Kabuto-kun, have you ever seen Orochimaru-sama act... well, nice before?" I asked offhandedly, digging in the dirt with a stick. Kabuto was sitting on a rock nearby, with one of his medical books open on his lap. He raised his eyebrow at me when I asked this._

"_Does that sound as ridiculous to you as it did to me?" he mocked. I took my revenge on him by flicking the dirt at his precious book, but he ignored me and used that 'Oh, stop acting like a child' look on me again._

_This time I asked, I dropped my voice to a whisper and put down the stick. "No, really... Have you ever seen him act vulnerable in any way?" Once again Kabuto shook his head._

"_Orochimaru-sama isn't vulnerable though. He has no reason to act it."_

"_But... what if I said that I've seen it..." _

"_As I said, he has no reason to act that way. I think that what you are seeing is just your imagination making you see something in the forms of affection. Don't get your head wrapped around this far-fetched idea."_

I chose to accept that, for Kabuto had told me time and time again that Orochimaru would never love me like I loved him. But even so, as his arms encircled my shoulders and his head leant against my own, as his smooth black hair mingled with my own, I believed different.

I could have stood there for an eternity, but fate had plans for me. The next series of events happened so quickly that, even today, my head is still spinning.

"You need to stay behind me, no matter what... Do you understand, Kitai?" explained my lord. I nodded in response. "What will happen here does not concern you. I only want you here because here, I can keep watch over you. I can make sure you are safe. Out there," he pointed to the village that was burning every ten yards, "You could die. I cannot have you die."

I didn't even have time to nod, for almost instantly the battle unfurled. I knew that Orochimaru was going to challenge the Hokage of the village, but I had no idea how old the man really was. Leaping lightly onto the red roof, the man approached Orochimaru. The elder was wearing an ancient set of battle armor, making him look like an ancient samurai.

Orochimaru had told me to get back , so I backed slowly away. Even from the distance I had obtained, I heard the Hokage mention my name.

"I should have known that you knew the potential she held. Although I may be disgusted by your actions regarding her, I am not surprised. Somehow, it fits your character."

"Do not go acting like you know me, old man. What I have done in the past, and what I continue to do in the future is all for a greater good. For you see, this world is ruled by the powerful, so in a way, by obtaining power, I am keeping it from others far worse than myself," Orochimaru explained, icily.

"There is no fouler human being than you, Orochimaru," the Third stated.

"Yet, there is no better shinobi. You cannot beat me, sensei."

'_Sensei?'_ I thought astounded. Then I remembered... The Third Hokage, Sandaime, taught three students who were later referred to as the Sannin. Somehow I thought the man who mentored Orochimaru would have been much less... mortal.

I continued backing away, keeping my senses alert. What I was not expecting, however, was the barrier placed around the battle ground, by none other than my own comrades.

I hit the wall with a dull thud, momentarily stunned from the zap of chakra. When I realized what it was, I instantly ran to the nearest corner of the caging device. There stood one of the sound ninja responsible for this.

Through the haze of purple chakra, I shouted out. "You have to let me go! There's about to be an incredibly deadly battle here! You do not want me dead!"

Either I wasn't heard, or they did want me dead. Either was plausible, but all I knew was that they made no move to remove the barrier. This was one situation I did not want to be in...

* * *

_**So, how was it?**_


End file.
